Power Rangers Ancient Age (Please Review)
by Eddm
Summary: Some of the chapters are script format im doing my best to eliminate that. But episode 1 has been redone. This is my own version of power rangers . I wanted it to be an anniversary season. I hope you like it review plz. Little by little I will get rid of script format
1. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 1

Characters

Randy Davidson: Red Ancient Age Ranger

Weapon: Godsend Spear,Sword/Laser

Zword: Ra (Falcon)

Race: Native American

Height: "6'1

Age: 18

Characterization

Muscular Built

Ivy Hair Cut

Hazel Eyes

Causul Wear

The Team leader of the Rangers. Randy is humble. Very good-looking guy, girls just can't seem to stop staring at him. A hard worker.

Felix Abe: Blue Ancient Age Ranger

Weapon: Ravaging Rings, Sword/laser

Zword: Sobek (Alligator)

Race: Asian

Height: 5'6

Age: 17

Characterization

Slim Built

Usually in Business or Casual Wear

Medium Wavy spiky hairstyle

Brown Eyes

The brains of the operation. He's mostly spends his days working at the headquarters. He has a fear of beautiful girls and can react really awkward around the ones who show him attention. He has great respect for the hard workers.

Josh Ricci: Ancient Green Ranger

Weapon: Viral Mace, Sword/Laser

Race: Italian

Height: 6'1

Age: 18

Characterization

Emo, Punk Look

Long Brown Hair

He's not as big as Randy but he does have an Athletic built to himself.

Green Eyes

Josh is Paige's twin brother he is a bit of a handful. He has a habit of mouth talking others and doesn't care if it gets him into trouble. There are times he rather do things on his own then listen to his comrades. He has a very hot temper. He's a great off roader and loves to skate board.

Matthew Young: Black Ancient Age Ranger

Weapon: Sinew Axe, Sword/Laser

Zword: Khepri (Beetle)

Race: African-American

Height: 6'0

Age: 18

Characterization

Urban Look

Shape Up Hair cut

Average Built

Brown eyes

Matthew is the goofy one of the group always flirting with girls, picking up a joke anyway he can even in the worst moments. Loves video games.

Denise Adams: Ancient Age Yellow Ranger

Weapon: Fierce Daggers, Sword/Laser

Zword: Baset (Cat

Race: British

Height: 5'6

Age: 18

Characterization

She has a short black boy cut to her

Blue eyes

Always in Fashionable Clothing

Denise only cares about fashions. She believes the world should revolve around her.

Paige Ricci: Ancient Age Pink Ranger

Weapons: "Zephyr Bow, Sword/Laser.

Zword: Thoth (A ibis bird)

Race: Italian

Height: 5'5

Age: 17

Characterization

Red hime hair cut.

Green Eyes

She usually wears dresses of skirts

Paige is Josh's twin sister. She is a very sweet individual. She will go out her way just to make sure your happy, very rarely she gets angry unlike her brother.

(Around 5,000 years ago, near the end of one of the most vicious wars of mankind, the Free Rein War, there was a man of such greed and hate-who was once was a great ally to a pharaoh named Bes. That evil man's name was Runnihura. Runnihura had beside him his love interest Kek-T and their two daughters Raziya and Esi. Runnihura was Bes's number one general, until envy got between his duties to serve Bes and the people. With Runnihura's experience he lead a great army almost half of the world was on his side. Runnihura brain washed the people that Bes and the rest of the world were nothing more than complete abstracts and if Pharaoh Bes were gone the world will be at their fingertips. On the side of earth that wasn't powered by evil there ways Pharaoh Bes with his Daughter at his side, Iousaas. Bes also recruited six greatest warriors from many countries that encounter ancient powers, those warriors helped the world from being completely taken over. However Runnihura had a plan of his own, he had himself a very skilled warrior that was almost unstoppable to his advantage and the enemies'. After many years of battling, Bes's six warriors finally discovered Runnihura's hidden location, but to their surprise Runnihura, Kek-T, Raziya and Esi were already dead, they incountered the killer right near Runnihura's dead body, the killer was Runnihura's greatest warrior. At last Bes's warriors defeated Runnihura's warrior and the war was finally over, but in the process the six warriors didn't survive. Runnihura and Kek-T's bodies were buried in a protected temple, and if they were to be reborn they would be a danger to mankind even worse than before. Once the war was over Bes passes on to his daughter a tablet."My Child I'm sorry of the trouble that's been happening these past years, but from all these tragic events you have proven to be a great ruler and its time I give this to you" Bes hands her the tablet. "This is the Tablet of Redeem, don't let it out of your sight".

5,000 years later the world was truely at peace-or so everyone thought. There was a mysterious being wandering around the temple that Runnihura was buried, makes its way into the temple. On the way through Runnihura's temple, the being went to the old palace of Bes and finds a statue of Iousaas with the Tablet of Redeem and takes it. The being then finds Runnihura's casket. The being reads what's on the tablet and revives Kek-T and her two daughters who were buried there as well "And who might you be? Spoke Raziya. The being went to its knees to show his respect "Forgive me my mistresses I am none other than someone who will serve you for all eternity, I believe in Runnihura's ways and will help you return to glory" The being then hands Kek-t the tablet of redeem.

Kek-t eyes widen "The tablet of redeem she looks at the being "Ok my child you have done well. Runnihura will surely reward you for your loyalty soon". Raziya was the youngest of the two with her black long straight hair just slightly laying on her left eye, lets just say she was the family decoyed. Her older sister Esi on the other hand was the lazy one, her hair had volume long with separated colors of red and black. Esi and Raziya just stood and watched as their mother went on to revive Runnihura. Kek-t was his lover his wife his dignity. She wore a staples green dress that dragged on the floor when she walked. Kek-t reads the words on the tablet and brings him back to life. Runnihura was mummified without a source of flesh.

"ROARRRRR!

However they didn't know the tablet was taken from the statue of Iousass and once it was released from her hands Iousaas will come to life as well as the ancient warrior powers. Ten years later the world wasn't at peace as it was before, Runnihura had taken over half of the world as he did before and many were on his side. Iousaas had then join force with the corps. Which brings this story to a highly guarded military base that's was in the sky.

"Sir the morphers should be ready really soon" said and engineer communicating with the Marshall of the base. "We sent Abe up to see you as you requested"

The base was huge, it was a secret places for talented soilders, to bring uo their ranks. The battlion base only dealt with the super natural ones in combat. Iousaas insisted that time was running out, so she had placed her hand on an ancient wall that was about seven feet tall and four feet wide that was taken from the temple she was kept in and brought to the wall holds the ancient warrior powers and once she put her hand on the wall, her mind became clear, she was having a vision, it was telling her the location of the ones that can only take that power of their ancestors-the chosen ones.

Mean while at a High School, located in a beautiful City named Major Soul City. Students were just dismissed, making their ways towards the busy streets. "Hey Ivory, hold up! Randy raises his hand to get Ivory's attention and runs towards her outside the High School, pushes through the girls that couldn't seem to give the guy a break but he suddenly crashes into bench."argh" Randy winced while holding his lower stomach. He wasn't going to let Ivory leave even with the pain in his stomach.

"Oh hey Randy" Ivory said softly "What's up. Are you ok? Ivory felt warmed and grateful every time Randy was around. Randy smiled "Yeah, I'm ok, just clumsy as I usually am. Hey I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go to a party with me. I know that you and mean don't really like that much but I thought it will be a good chance for us to get to know each other better and..." before Randy could finished he was interrupted by Ivory. "I'm sorry Randy but I won't be able to make it- I gotta do something really important, but how about someday this week we hang out." Randy wasn't very happy about her answer but he knew all was well, better off next time. "Don't worry it's alright, just let me know this week alright? And good luck at whatever you got to do ok. Ivory then smiles and walks off. She turns around and looks at Randy while walking backwards, then turns back around and continues to walk away

Randy eyes became disappointed he really wanted to spend time with the girl. "Hey Randy will you want to come with me to the party tonight" said one of the female students" He stood silent and didn't answer the girl he just gave her a quick look and turned his head back to the direction Ivory had left in. While Randy was to busy day dreaming about Ivory two agents came out of a black van that was parked right in front of the school entrance and walked boldly towards Randy. "Are you Randall Davidson? The agent told Randy, showing Randy his badge. "Yeaah, that's me. Is there a problem? The agents looked at each other than at Randy "Come with us" They put Randy's hands behind his back and place him in a Van."What why? He told the agents before they closed the door on him. " handsome and a bad boy" the female student said with awe tone in her voice.

Meanwhile in a big park, many of the students from Maven high school had gone there before they had to head on home to hang out and relax. "Well hello ladies you don't mind if I sit between you two do you? Matthew decided to rather sit between two girls who were having a good time chatting away until Matthew showed up. The ladies gave Matthew an awkward look while the moved their upper bodies slowly to the side. "Don't you have something better to do? Said one of the ladies. "Yeah sit here with you two ladies" He smiled to both. "Please get lost! Said the other lady. Matthew's jaw dropped "Missy, attitude isn't going to make me leave any sooner. A couple of feet away from where Matthew was sitting was the van pulling up and the two agents came out and walked towards Matthew and grabbed him, without questions."Whoa are you guys from the FBI? Matthew resist a little but was then put into then out into the Van. "Officer that was not what you think, Officer! (The agents slam the door in Matthews face,then they drive off with Matthew in the Van. Also in that park was a skate park. There was one guy there that everyone came to watch! he's skills really exceeded the visors expectations. The crowd cheered and applauded the gentleman. A girl from the audience rose from her seat on a curve holding gentleman's book bag. "Josh! Can we go home now, really" said Paige when she rose from her seat. She was speaking to her brother, the one that everyone came to watch. He picked up his skateboard and walks towards his sister. His face was cold when he looked at her, he grabs a bottle of water from the bag Paige carried "Look Paige you can wait until I'm finished here. It's the closes I ever get to people cheering me on unlike mom and dad, I don't know why you even meet me here" Paige wasn't pleased at what her brother had said she places her arms to the side "Mom and dad love you Josh. Really you got to get over this theory these guys in the park gave you, and I do care about you too, that's why I meet you here. You know you can get out of hand with your temper" Josh raises his head looks behind her a sees boy just his age "Is that guy messing with you again? Josh only option was to find a way to get Paige to stop talking so he puts their attention to a teenage nerd watching the skaters.

"No. He's not..." Paige said with an intense worried looked on her face. As she look behind herself. Josh had walked around her to the nerd.

"Josh No! Paige's protest was cut short when Josh raised his fist and without hesitation punches the nerd in his face. "OOOOOO! The crowd shouted around them. "Can't you ever leave my sister alone! The nerd was helpless on the floor holding his nose. Paige had caught up to them "what are you doing? He didn't do anything" she checks on the nerd to make sure there wasn't much harm the two agents come out of nowhere. "You're coming with us" Josh just rolls his eyes but cooperated with the agents. "Um sir he didn't mean to do it" Paige watched as they took her brother away.

"You too miss" the agent said grabbing her arm. "What? But I didn't do anything wrong" Paige said to the agent.

Then back at the High School Ivory had returned because she had forgotten to give her teacher an assignment. A girls was there as well just siting on the teacher's desk.

"Oh you again"

"Nice to see you too Denise" said Ivory while she was looking for the teacher."Ms. Alias isn't here, she told me to let you know. So you can know take yourself back out that door" Denise demanded with her British accent.

Ivory just gave Denise an apathetic look "Ok whatever; I'll leave this here for her "Ivory then puts down her portfolio on her teacher's desk and leaves. While Ivory was walking to the main entrance the two agents once again walked in, they first went to the front desk.

"Excuse me" He shows the person at the desk his badge "Where can I find Denise Adams?

"Right in there"

The agents then walk into the room were Denise was located. "Whoa, what are you guys doing in here? They then take Denise with them too. All five of teenagers were in the van)

"What's every ones angle in this? Denise said.

"Well I was kidnap trying to help a little lady cross the street; I mean really why would anyone get arrested for doing something for people" said Matthew. Josh couldn't help himself but give out a bitter laugh at the excuse Matthew made up.

"Right and I was taken by these cops because of my loyalty to the homeless, dude please"

"You got some attitude problems" Matthew shot back.

"oh really well..." Josh gets to his feet irritated by Matthews smart mouth. Josh's only intention was to beat Matthew up, but was interrupted by Randy's words."I don't know, I guess will find out when we get there"

Josh sits back down, still mean mugging Matthew, all Matthew could do was stick his tongue out at van had finally stopped, the doors behind the vans then open. The agents instruct Randy, Josh, Matthew, Paige and Denise out the Van. "Please why are we here? Paige asked the agents, but the agents didn't answer."How do we know you guys aren't out to destroy us? Matthew said when he walked out of the van. "Move" the agent pushed Matthew forward. "Dont push me" he whined at them.

The Agents then started to escort Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige to a helicopter in a abandon open space area located in a forest. Damaged vehicles were everywhere. Once all was clear they made it to the door of the helicopter. Suddenly there was a crunching sound just behind them. The agents pull out their pistols from their holster."Whats thats? The teens were scared as well they didn't know what to expect. The agents slowly walk away from the helicopter and towards the woods. "Don't leave us here" Denise cried to after a bunch of creatures appeared out from the trees, they were called Zomuis. "Get In" screamed in if the agents instructing them to get to cover in the helicopter. Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige hesitated, they were to intrigued by what the just saw. The agents tried to push them in, but the Zomuis charged towards them and fired at them. Blocking their way into the helicopter.

Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige began to run in different directions, but were countered by the Zomuis, now they're only option was to fight back.

"What are those things? Paige panic.

Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige were no match for the Zomuis. One of the agents made his way inside the helicopter and shot down the Zomuis, the other agent got on his feet and pointed at weapons to Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige. The teens were extremely confused now, whatb was the deal?

"Dont even think about it" The Agents then put cuffs on the teens. Randy was the first one to speak after the event they went through "Can you tell us whats going on?

Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige were taken to a base in the clouds that they have never seen before. They are escorted off the helicopter and start walking to a door that was a few feet in front of them.

"Whoa" Matthew said astonished by the base's agents had taken the teens to an elevator, the doors opens. The elevator takes Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise and Paige to a floor the agents q few seconds the door opened and there a man stand waiting for their arrival.

"Welcome Ancient Age Rangers"

The teens were puzzled, who was this man."Who are you? Paige asked with her sweet tone."and I'm not a ranger mister? Denise responded after. Randy had turned his head slightly towards the man, his eyes darted towards him, with suspicions. "Aaron Barry? Randy politely asked. The teens couldn't believe it, does Randy know the man? Matthew couldn't help himself but speak up to this problem "Oh so you know the guy, so your part of this too"

"Nice to see you too Davidson and its Marshall Barry to you" That man just glared at the teens without making eye contact with Randy. Randy was confused."Marshall? And why are you calling me by my last name?

Barry still didn't look at Randy, he just put his hands to his back when he answered Randy's question."When you guys are here I will call you by your surnames, you all are here to defend the earth and end this war

"What! Josh snapped "When did I ever sign up for this? Barry drew his attention to Josh whose eyes was bolting in flames. "You didn't, It was always your destiny" Barry answered back.

"Um Mr. Barry does Chris know about this? Randy interfere with the cuffs still on his wrist. "It's Marshall Barry and he doesn't know and he will never know" Well that was an understatement."What is this place? Said with all the questions Barry was patient, he took a deep breath before explaining. "This is a highly protected Base, the Battalion Base; we train the best to take on our enemies from this war, the war we are having now is one of the mostly deadly wars we had in ages. Just regular soldiers alone won't be able to defeat the ones who have taken over the other side of our world, because many of them aren't human" The teens stood silent, they just observed their surroundings.

"I'm sorry Marshall Barry but it's really hard to take you serious with these cuffs on" Matthew stated."No problem" Barry presses a button located under a huge screen system right behind him and the cuffs disappeared. Josh had saw his advantage and charges to Barry ready to strike him "Now you're going to regret taking the hand cuffs off" He lifts his fist to give better the beating he need while holding onto Barry's collar.

"He's telling you the truth Josh" someone had just appeared from an in closed area in the room. She revealed herself to be Iousaas.

Josh then releases Barry when he saw Iousaas "Who are you? Iousaas was a wise person for her age, her hair black with golden linings draping from her hair. The Cape sat perfectly on her shoulders, it was a good combination with her colorful clothing.

"Have you all ever heard of the Free Rein War. Well I was the princess during that time, and now Runnihura is back and I believe Runnihura has the Tablet of Redeem" Iousaas spoke up.

"Free Rein War? Paige questioned. Before Iousaas could answer her, Josh had hindered."Okaay, then... aren't you supposed to be dead?

"OOOOOOh, wait now you've completely lost me there, with that tablet thingy" Matthew asked while placing both of his hands on his head.

"The Tablet of Redeem has the power to bring anyone to life; it is what everyone longs for. I should have destroyed it decades ago. This is why the world isn't as peaceful as it was when you were kids."

"Is that tablet like the ones they sell in the stores? He points both of his hands to the door. "Because I could bring you mine" Matthew had let out a cheesy smile, then frowned when he noticed Barry rolling his eyes at him.

"It's not like that Young" Barry statedthe direction of

"Someone has taken the tablet and it is probably in Runnihura hands, you six will get it back and we will destroy it." Iousaas walked a bit closer to the Rangers

Denise was getting frustrated with this matter, she had better things to do, like go get her nails done ,go shopping. "How is this mine business, it's your fault you didn't destroy it, why don't you go on and fight" Randy was the only calm on in the room, narrowing his eyes when he looked at Iousaas

"So all of this is for a tablet? Randy asked

Iousass didn't hesitate to answer Randy's question. "Also to make the world a safe place, and Denise I would if I could but I am too vulnerable" Josh's temper wasn't getting any better. Paige tried to calm him down,but Josh ignored her warning and struck a couple of words to the Princess "You really expect me to take this serious huh, have us risk our own lives- believe me I've read these power rangers comics and they are just some really cheesy super heroes. I mean really power rangers are for kids not for me!" Iousaas could see Josh and the others weren't having it "This is not a joke, you guys are the only ones that can access the power from this wall." She points to the wall thats had the ancient powers. "Because of your ancestors.." .She put her head down thinking of what to say to them, then lifted up her head and spoke "I know you all may seem confused but you six are the earth's last hope"

"Look lady I'm tired of the games, let me out of this place! He jabs his fingers in her direction. Paige shook her head."I'm sorry Marshall Barry and Iousaas but I'm not interested" Denise and had crossed her arms, and pursed her lips."Hee all I know is I want to get out of here" Denise said.

"NOW! Josh shot out.

Barry was about to answer them when he got an urgent call from right behind him om the big screen. "What is it Trooper Blue?

"Trooper Blue? Matthew chuckle

They then see on the screen who Barry was talking to, it was a blue ranger and the blue rangers was in a battle with a couple of other soldiers on the other side of earth that Runnihura had conquered.

"He wasn't kidding" Randy spat out.

"That's probably a movie or something" Josh had his arms crossed over his chest sneering at the situation.

"Marshall Barry we are in need of assistants, where are the other dominate troops? Said the Blue Ranger on the screen.

Barry looks back at Randy, Josh, Matt, Denise and Paige then looks at the screen where he was talking to the blue ranger."We are still on hold with that position, back up isn't an option now"

On the screen were many other soldiers getting battered and bruised. Randy had enough, if this was his destiny than so be it . He strolls to the screen "Marshal Barry...Help is on the way" He then makes his way to the ancient wall and places his hand on the side of the wall "Now how do I get this power you say" Randy asked, Iousaas Smiled.

"Whoa dude, have you really lost your mine, thinking this is real" Josh told Randy."Yeah! what experience do you even have to go out there? Denise respond. Iousaas shows Randy what to do, so Randy places his hand on symbol on the wall that Iousaas instructed him to do. He then has a marking on his left wrist, a tattoo, an ancient age symbol.

Barry hands him a device. "This will help you morph, just say Super Stage the Ancient Age and Scan your symbol, and I recommend you to morph here" Barry instructed "Okay. Super Stage the ancient age".Randy scanned his wrist and morphs into the Ancient Age Red Ranger. The teens were in shocked "Whoa, I can't believe I just saw that" Matthew's jaw dropped.

"Trooper Red there is an aircraft waiting for you" Barry lifted his head and gestured his hands to the direction that Randy must leave. "Um ok" said the Red Ranger.

"Aircraft? Matthew questionably asked.

When Randy was about to leave Barry had turned his head towards him "Be careful" So Randy leaves in his new power."So you weren't kidding huh" Paige's voices was soft."War isn't a game. I know you all were shocked on us calling you rangers, but it's up to you. Do you really have the heart to help the ones that depend on you. Experience won't make a better fighter as shown by Davidson"

"Alright" Paige took a step forward from the group.

Josh turns his head to looks at Paige "Alright what? Don't even think about it" Paige ignored her brother's words and continued to walk towards the ancient wall."Whatever it takes sir" Josh wasn't having it, so he grabs his sister's wrist moving it away from the wall with his tight grip."I'm not going to let them manipulate you like that" He drew his attention back to Barry and Iousaas "And you're not going to brain wash me that's easy"

"I'm choosing to do this Josh, why can't you do something good in your life and let me help them" Paige said while Josh still had his grip on her face was fire-red but he wasnt going to argue with his sister anymore, in an instant he let's go of Paige's arm. Then Matthew and Denise step forward."I just really want a ride as cool as that red guy" Matthew said with a cheerful smile on his face."Hey more media for me" Denise said arrogantly after him.

Barry felt irritated, having kids protect the world, all they cared about was media and prizes not the value of their home "They'll Learn" Iousaas silently engaged to Barry. They all morphed instead of Josh. Denise became the Ancient age Yellow Ranger, Matthew was the Ancient age Black Ranger and Paige was the Ancient age Pink Ranger. Denise was very impressed by your suit. "OOOOOO this is nice, I love it". Matthew first flinched at his suit and the color. "Why does the black guy have to be the black ranger? They all stood silent. "Ha just kidding". Paige was also amazes by her suit. "Wow"

Barry had to interrupt their little costume party, there were bigger things to be amazed of just waiting for them."Alright rangers your vehicles are out this way, Trooper Red and Blue need you" The new Rangers nodded their heads and left to help the blue and red ranger in combat.

"Now my sister is going to be gone forever because of you two! Josh had said after the Rangers left.

"She chose her own path" Barry answered.

Josh just was about to say something but decided to keep it to himself. Then to where the blue ranger was located, the ground was full-full of the dead, the Zomuis's were winning the battle. Soon after the red ranger dives in with his aircraft and shoots many of the enemies down. "I can't believe this is real" The red Ranger said.

The blue ranger was still on the ground battling the Zomuis. He was very pleased to finally see reinforcements "Is this Trooper Red? He spoke through his helmet.

"Um Yes"

"What procedures must we take to get our men out of here, the area is secured with enemies" The blue ranger was running out of options with the enemy advancing.

"Well um.. " The red ranger was cut off short with the sound of reinforcements. The others have come to help. The Black ranger arrived in drill vehicle.

"Whoo hoo this Drill Vehicle is tight even though I don't know what I'm doing! He swerves to the side trying to take control of the machine."You're telling me" The pink Ranger said while trying to loosen her suit because of its tightness. The Pink Ranger came in a helicopter "I like it" The yellow ranger said in her armored car.

"Wow you guys made it. The red ranger said, but he had to think fast now was not the time for sight seeing. "Trooper Pink round-up the soldiers in your helicopter, and Trooper Blue is that your submarine ship?

"Yes" the blue ranger said delighted.

"Pink will take the soldiers to your ship so be ready. Black and Yellow we'll take care of whatever those things are" the red ranger instructed.

"Zomuis, Red" the blue ranger corrected.

Randy felt a concern go to his chest as he looked at the wounded for above in his aircraft. All he could think about was his brother that was lost in combat and was never found "Where are you bro? He said to himself, but with a shake of his head he went back to his work "Let's get this done safely Rangers"

"Not without me" It was Josh as the ancient age Green Ranger, he came in a bulldozer. Paige was on the ground assisting the soldiers into the chopper "You came" she said gladly.

"It doesn't mean I'm staying alright, I just came to help you" the green rangers words were cold. The soldiers were finally brought to safety but then at Runnihura's hidden grounds. Runnihura had been informed about the new Rangers, he was furious.

"Who are these colorful pests?! He spat out of his car he sat in. Runnihura's human henchman cleared his throat."I'm not sure; they call themselves Ancient Age Power Rangers" he was frighten by the beast.

"Ancient Age? It can't be. Bes can't be alive? The henchman was still in the room "Leave Us! Runnihura shouted. Kek-t was there as well, she went to comfort the angry beast."Are you sure honey, I have heard when Bes died he didn't have the Tablet of Redeem in his palace"

"...Iousaas" Runnihura eyes widen as he said her name slowly.

Kek-T had placed her arm on the beast and laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry as long as we have this" She shows him the tablet of redeem. "They won't be a threat"

Then Back at the Base, the new rangers were once again in the control room with Barry and Iousaas. Barry instructed them to form a single line while he talk to them."You all did really well and I could see you all have met Abe" Barry gestured his arm to introduce The ancient age Blue Ranger.

"You guys can refer to me as Felix" Felix Abe said with his hands behind his back."You know what after that I wouldn't mind doing it again" Matthew bobbed his head to each other rangers direction."Like I said Young this isn't a game you were all brought here for a reason" Barry shot back at Matthew's comment."Remember I'm only staying here for a little while and then I'm out of here" Josh argued back from the line. Paige knew she had to say something before Josh's words became a problem "I'm just glad we didn't have to fist fight out there hee" she smiled.

"Don't worry that's where you all will be heading to next, since you were a little clumsy out there with your weapons and vehicles" Barry demanded. Denise rolled her eyes with arrogance "Great more work" Barry then leads them with the gesture of his arm to a training room. All the rangers walked out except Randy.

"Marshall Barry"

"Yes Davidson" Barry turned his body to face Randy. "Well since you're a part of the army. Do you have any leads on where my brother may be,,, Isaac Davidson? Randy asked hoping for a logic answer.

"I see, Well I will try my best to find his records. His name really doesn't ring a bell. I'm sorry that you haven't seen him in a while" Barry just put his eyes down to not look at the young boy's worried face .Randy walks out of the control room, and a cadet leads them to their own private room in case they want some alone time.

"Wow this is tight man" Matthew couldn't wait to hang out here, food every they needed it, games from ear to ear, oh and the training corners."Pretty cool" Paige said while looking around. Josh scoffed at the room "This is nothing like the skate park near my school"

"What school do you attend to anyways? Felix asked

"Maven" Josh answered.

"What?

"Aw come on"

"I'm doomed"

"All of you go there? Ok I need to transfer out of that school right away" Josh ended.


	2. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 2

**Legendary Heroes Part 2**

(The next episode begins at Runnihura's hide out)

Runnihura: "Raziya!

(Raziya enters)

Raziya: "yes father"

Runnihura: Find out where Iousaas is hiding and who these Power Rangers are" (Then KeK-T enters)

Kek-T: (Speaking to Raziya) "Where are you going?

Runnihura: "She going to find Iousaas for me, she must be demolished along with those Rangers"

Kek-T: "Don't worry my love all will go as planned, we will regenerate you"

(Then at the Battalion Base in the private training room)

Felix: "Alright everyone I will be your trainer, for now"

Denise: "You?

Felix: "Yes me"

Randy: "You seem to have been here way before us, how did you end up here-never noticed you in school?

Felix: "Well I almost got place into the penitentiary for being an extensive Hacker. Barry discovered me and he thought my brains will be a great part to end this war, but then to his shocked my ancestor was one of the ancient warriors from the Free Rein War. I know, I don't look like ranger material,"

Josh: "You got that right; you look like you should be in the honor roll, so you're the kid that was always messing up the computers, hey I got to admit you made my day in computer class"

Felix: "I'm not really delighted with that school, to many antagonizers"

Matthew: (Without noticing he started to speak japanese gibberish to Felix thinking he didn't know a word of english)

Felix: "What?

Paige: (She turned her head slightly to Matthew) "What did you say?

Matthew: "I'm not sure if he speaks english or not. So I'm making sure"

Josh: "You can't be serious dude"

Felix: "Yes Matthew I speak english, thanks"

Matthew: "Oh my bad"

Paige: "I think he looks fine, you guys make it seem like his a total goof. Excuse my brother he could be a jerk"

Felix: "Don't worry imbecile's are a part of my everyday life"

Matthew: "I thought you said you can speak english, what in the world is an imbecile?

(Felix only raised an eye in question to Matthew's stupidity)

Matthew: "Felix you think you can do me a favor and hack into this girl's computer because I will really want her to unblock me it's not like I was stalking her"

Denise: (She interrupts Matthew to speak to Felix) "Whats with these morpher thingys and this uniform Barry gave us"

Felix: " Those morphers I made, they are meant to absorb the power from our symbols to activate the ranger powers, they also have silent alarms and when your near a camera it will jam the camera. Pretty intriguing to keep your identity a secret. They are also your communicator and lasers when unmorphed"

Randy: "Wow interesting"

Paige: "Oh and Felix, what are those dead looking things we keep fighting"

Felix: "Zomuis. Runnihura's foot soldiers, from the past"

(The Rangers start they training lesson on martial arts.)

(Then on earth at Major Soul City, Raziya change her physical appears and voice into a regular man in the city for nobody notice who she really was. Raziya didn't have much luck finding the Rangers. So her only option was to a creäture. Then at the Base, the ranger's silent alarms went off)

Paige: "Whoa it's going to be hard to get use to this"

Barry: (Communicating with the Rangers through their morphers) "Rangers there's been an explosion in downtown Major Soul, morph now and check it out"

(So they morphed and found a lot of innocent people running for their lives or were seriously injured)

Red Ranger: "Trooper Yellow and Trooper Green get the people out of here as quickly as possible and meet back with us; will find out who did this"

(Raziya then shows her self to the Rangers)

Raziya: "So you all are what they call power rangers?

Pink Ranger: "Who are you?

Blue Ranger: "Raziya"

Rayiza: " Oh good you know my name just like you must know where Iousaas is hiding. My father wants to give her a little piece of his mind"

Black Ranger: "Will your father mind if I ask you out for dinner?

(Raziya then summons the Zomuis. The rangers quickly fought them down. Raziya decided to battle the rangers on her own. The rest of the rangers except the blue ranger since he was experienced,-were having trouble fighting Raziya, she was more skillful than them. Then the green and yellow ranger arrived to help the others.)

Green Ranger: "Wow I can't believe most of you are having trouble beating up one woman"

Pink Ranger: "That's no ordinary lady"

(Then Esi comes to aid her sister)

Yellow Ranger: "Who in the world is that?

Blue Ranger: "That's Raziya's sibling Esi"

Black Ranger: "She's Easy?

(Esi then duplicates herself)

Black Ranger: "Trooper Pink that's no ordinary lady, those are extraordinary ladies. whoowee"

(Esi's Duplicates and Raziya attack. The Rangers were getting beaten by the duplicates. It was difficult for the Rangers even with their weapons. The green ranger had enough and sent in his bulldozer vehicle destroying Esi's duplicates and sending Esi and Rayiza running)

Red Ranger: "Trooper Green what was that?! You could have had us and many others killed"

Green Ranger: "Me and the banana here…"

Yellow Ranger: "HEY!

Green Ranger: " Already got everyone out of harm's way ok, so what did you expect me to do, we were getting out butts whooped by a whole massacre of women…."

Yellow Ranger: "Excuse me how dare you talk about girls like that, you are treating us as if we were weak leans"

Green Ranger: "And you weren't really doing much on leading us to get out of this mess!

Blue Ranger: "Stop!

Red Ranger: "Oh you really think you can be a better leader huh (Then Marshall Barry contacts them)

Barry: "THAT'S ENOUGH! I want you all to report to the headquarters immediately!

(Then at the base)

Barry: "What happened out there?

Felix: "Esi and Raziya are searching for Iousaas, they want her breathless"

Matthew: "oh and Josh almost killed us with his bulldozer" (Barry then looks at Josh with anger)

Josh: "I was only trying to get whatever those girls names are away from us, it's not like Randy was doing much about it"

Randy: "Listen Josh everything was going to be fine out there. You jump to a solution to quickly, like you've done ever since we met"

Josh: "You don't even know me, like really why are you the leader anyways, I should be the leader"

Randy: "Now you think I can't be a leader now. We might have started this group not so long ago and we might be a bunch of amateurs but that doesn't mean I'm going to set my mind to think that way. My father and brother were great soldiers to our world and taught me some great values. Yes guys my family has a history of being in the army. If you really that I am not the right one then here (Randy goes up to the ancient wall in the control room.)

Josh: "Whatever" (he ignores Randy's offer to give Josh his Red Ranger Powers)

Iousaas: "Randy, your ancestors will be so proud of you, but the powers can't be traded because it came from your ancestor"

Barry: "You must never answer to anyone about Iousaas were abouts, if she gone so if the hope to win this war"

Matthew: "What about us, aren't we valuable?

Barry: "Yes Young, that's why you all much do your best to keep your identities a secret. But now because of your actions there were will be disciplinary action"

Randy: "What?

Josh: "This is just great"

Matthew: "This is worser than school man"

Paige: "Can't you be a little easy on us we are new here"

Denise: "I'm not going to do any of that sweating stuff"

Felix: {Sigh}

Barry: "Move it!

(Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout)

Esi: "Father we couldn't find Iousaas, but we did find the rangers"

Runnihura: "You really think that's supposed to make me feel better!

Raziya:" Sorry Father "

KeK-T: "Girls get out" (Raziya and Esi then leave)

Runnihura: "Pathetic little girls can't do anything right"

Kek-T : " Runnihura well find Iousaas and we will destroy her, don't worry"

(Then at the hight school, Felix was strolling down the hallway. When a bunch of bullies charge to him)

Steve: "Hey Nerdton, its time for me to take out the trash, but apparently there was no trash to take out until I found you"

(The bullies then push Felix into the trash, and walk away. Paige saw what happened and came to Felix's aid)

Paige: "Are you ok?

Felix: "Yeah I'm fine thanks"

Paige: "Why do you let those guys treat you like this" (She puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him)

Felix: (Felix eyes widen, he twitch a little. Nobody knows it yet but Felix is a bit bashful of girls. Mostly girls who comfort him or flirt with him. He speaks quickly to her in fear) "I'm don't like wasting my time on fighting them I have more important things to think about, and just to let you know Barry has made sure we all go to the same classroom, he says we must get to know each other" (He the walks quickly away with anxiety in his face, and not to far from them was Ivory putting her books away in her locker, when Denise and a couple of her friends went to bother her)

Martha: "What a plain locker, it's just as plain as you are"

Denise: "Why so boring?

Nacey: " Well fix your problem soon"

Stacey: "I'll do the honors hahaha"

(Stacey slam Ivory's locker and walks away with Denise and the others laughing at Ivory)

(Meanwhile Randy was just getting home from school.)

Liset Davidson: "Hey sweetie"

Randy: "Hey mom, hows your day been?

Liset: "It's been great thanks" (She notices a tension in Randy) "What's wrong sweetie?

Randy: "Ehh nothing serious, I just wish this war never happened,,just now days you can't trust anyone"

Liset: "I know sweetie, there are many evil people out there, but that doesn't mean you have to portray them. Besides I have just the thing to cheer you up. (She turns here head the other direction away from Randy towards the kitchen entrance) "Okay you can come in now!

(Randy's brother appears that he hasn't seen in years)

Randy: "Isaac? (He goes to his brother to give him a big welcome hug. Randy teared a little while hugging his brother)" I,I,I,I can't believe your alive"

Isaac: " It's a long story bro"

Liset: (While in a few tears)" I couldn't believe it either, he just came knocking on the door unexpected"

Randy: " What happened out there how did you survive?

Isaac: "Well, my general doesn't even know I'm here"

Liset: "What?

Isaac: " It's better if they don't know-You know my team. It's for their own protection please keep this a secret from the army"

Randy: "Alright. I'm just really happy you're alive and well"


	3. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 3

**Jewels In a Ranger**

(It begins at Runnihura's hideout; Runnihura was summoning a powerful being from a red pool. A Creature arrises)

Runnihura: "Esi!

Esi: "Yes! (She looks at what her father summoned)

Monster Ox: "I will do what you say"

Runnihura: "Esi go with him and make sure he destroys them"

(Meanwhile at Randy's house)

Isaac: "So any girls out there for you yet?

Randy: "yeah there is one; actually, you probably don't remember. I haven't had the nerve to tell her, I'm suppose to meet her at the park after school today"

Isaac: "Good luck with that, everyone needs luck now days even these Power Rangers I just heard about"

Randy: "What do you mean?

Isaac: "They are brave at what they are do, don't get me wrong but I don't think they are going to last long. They need all the luck they can get in this war, even I for me it was tricky. Especially what I saw on the news today that they almost killed a group of people with their vehicle, now they really need luck for me to respect them"

Randy: "Yyyeeah,,, these rangers. Well I got to school now, I'll see you after"

(In Major Soul City, inside Maven Highschool, Matthew and Paige where walking to the school store together)

Matthew: " Jeez Nice for you to be walking with me cutie"

Paige: "No Matthew" (She disagreed with his flirting)

Darius: "You get them all don't ya, nice one"

Matthew: "Thanks man, what can I say?"

(Then they arrive at the school store)

Matthew: " Man 10 bucks for one pencil?

Paige: "Matt it says 10 pencils for 1 dollar"

Matt: "Oh I knew that"

(Paige and Matthew then leave the school store and head to class, where Josh, Randy, Felix and Denise were located, Ivory was there as well siting a bit away from them)

Mr. Carter: "Alright everyone lets just get down to the basics" (While the teacher was giving his lesson the Rangers where chatting with each other)

Josh: "What did you get?

(Matthew takes the pencils out his pocket and shows the Rangers)

Denise: "Why do you need pencils, you hardly do your work"

Josh: "Don't we all"

(The Ranger noticed Randy staring at Ivory)

Matthew: "How long has he been like that?"

Josh: "Mister Red has had his eye on his soul mate for 5 minutes now"

Felix: "Randy, Randy"

Randy: "What?

Felix: "Are you ok, you seem to have your mind on other matters"

Randy: "no no, nothing is wrong, I'm just trying to do my work here, unlike some people"

Matthew: "Yeah your eyes have been working for 5 minutes huh gazing at that girl,... listen…"

(While Matthew was giving Randy some advice on how to ask a girl out a bunch of bullies were throwing papers at Felix)

Felix: (While calmly peaking to them with his back turned away from them)"Stop it being a nuisance already. I said Stop"

(The bullies laughed, the teacher takes a note of them)

Mr. Carter: "Do I have to spilt you guys up?

Josh: "Oh yes please"

Mr. Carter: "I don't want to hear another word"

Randy: "Look guys I've liked her for a while now, you really think it's that easy for me to just ask her on a date especially since we are power rangers now. My brother told me we need some luck for anyone can trust us, how am I going to get her to like me for who I am?

Denise: "She isn't that beautiful like I am"

Mr. Carter: "What did I just say?

Paige: "Sorry Mr. Carter"

Felix: "Your brother is back?

Randy: "Yeah"

Matthew: "Don't worry about the P.R nonsense just go for it she's beautiful"

Felix: "thats really not an intelligent way to manage it. Since you are who you are"

Mr. Carter: "I've had enough with you six…"

(Right when Mr. Carter was about to speak there was panic in the streets, it was Esi and a Monster Ox, all the students in the classroom got up to watch)

Josh: "They really don't have a life do they"

Mr. Carter: "Everyone sit down the power rangers will take care of it"

Paige: "Um Mr. Carter I need to go to office its an emergency"

Matthew: "Yeah I'll escort her there"

Mr. Carter: "Go and hurry up"

(Matthew and Paige leave)

Felix: "Ok that worked well"

Denise: "I need to go too"

Mr. Carter: "Nope, sit down"

Denise: "Now how are we going to get out of here without him hearing us?

Josh: "Got you covered" (Josh began to start arguing with the Rangers)

Mr. Carter: "I'm tired of this, all of you head on down to the D.A's office"

(While leaving the bullies were throwing pencils at Felix, Ivory looks at Randy and the rest with confusion and the bullies with annoyance)

Felix: "Clever"

(Josh puts a stuck up grin)

Denise: "Hold on a sec"

Felix: "What? (Felix had a bunch of pencils stuck in his hair)

(Back in the classes room)

James: "The genius finally got in trouble haha"

Tim: "That's were you belong nerd!

Ivory: "Didn't he say to leave him alone!

Kelvin: "Who was talking to you?

Ivory: "Aren't you now. You all are just a bunch of loser"

Steve: "What did you say? (He gets up from his seat)

: "Sit down Steve"

Steve: "Your lucky you're a girl"

Ivory: "Is that your excuse, I thought you were one of the tough guys, but your as weak as your buddies"

Students: "oOO"

Steve: "Your gonna regret saying that" (Hes was about to walk away and swings at Ivory and missed she knocked him down)

: (He calls the office) "I want these boys taken out of my classroom they are being a disturbance"

Kelvin: "What? it was her"

(Security comes and takes the bullies out of the classroom)

Ivory: "I'm sorry "

: "Just sit down miss Martinez"

(A nerd student turns around to speak to Ivory)

Nerd 2: "Great Job"

(Ivory smiles, the nerd turns back around to the teacher but then Ivory's head started to ache)

(Meanwhile, Matthew and Paige went on to find a place where no one can see them for they can morph)

Paige and Matthew: "Super Stage the Ancient Age"

(Outside the School)

Pink Ranger: "HEY ESI! (She then shoots at Esi and Monster Ox)

Black Ranger: "And what are you supposed to be, a jumping jack bamboo? (Speaking to the Monster OX)

Monster Ox: "You won't be so funny after I slaughter you"

Matthew: "Ok Bamboo it is"

(Esi and Monster Ox then attack the Pink and Black ranger)

Black Ranger: "Owww my baaack"

(Then the rest of the rangers arrived)

Blue Ranger: "Are you guys alright?

Green Ranger: " hee amateurs let me handle this"

Blue Ranger: "No stop"

(Monster Ox hurts the green ranger with his horns)

Red Ranger: "Hee ya" (The Red Ranger took out his Godsend Spear and tackles the Monster ox)

Monster Ox: "the power of Ra huh"

(Esi and Monster Ox then leave, the end of the school then bell rings)

Pink Ranger: "Well that was another way to get here"

Red Ranger: "Oh no, guys I'll meet up with you later ok" (He was late to meet Ivory at the park, he demorphs then runs to the park and makes it to Ivory)

Randy: " Hey.. Sorry I'm late"

Ivory: "It's ok no rush really"

(They start walking further into the park, towards a bench)

Randy: "So hows your day been so far"

Ivory: "Weird actually hee what was that argument all about in class today, it kinda cracked me up""

Randy: " Haha you don't wanna know," (He saw Ivory yawn) "Are you ok? "am I boring you?

Ivory: "I've been ok, just haven't been sleeping much"

Randy: "Really why?

Ivory: "Stupid nightmare that won't stop haunting me" (She starts to fiddle with her bracelet)

Randy: "Sorry to hear that,,,,Nice bracelet you got there"

Ivory: "Thanks my father gave me this before he died, and I haven't taken it off ever since"

Randy: "Man I'm sorry about that too"

Ivory: "It's ok really, how have you've been doing really any word from your brother?

Randy: "Actually, he came back home"

Ivory: "REALLY?

Randy: "Yeah, his return has made my day completely, I still can't believe how he survived and my father didn't"

(Then Esi and Monster Ox were present not to far from Ivory and Randy)

Monster Ox: "Let Me handle this"

Esi: "Whatever" (She then looks to her right and sees Randy and Ivory, though Randy and Ivory didn't realize Esi and Monster Ox were walking their way. Monster Ox then reaches them and puts a weapon towards Ivory's neck)

Randy: "What do you what from us!?

Esi: " Your just bait until the Rangers show up"

Ivory: "Let us go we didn't do anything to you, whatever you are"

(Esi observes Ivory, she looked at Ivory with curiosity on who she was. Randy then kicks Raziya down and knocks the monster ox over releasing Ivory)

Randy: "Get out of here!

Ivory: "I can't just leave you here"

(Esi then sends a powerful beam towards Ivory)

Randy: "NOO! (He then hurry in front Ivory and morphs for the blast can hit him and not her)

Red Ranger: "Aggghhh!

Esi: "You're a Ranger?!

Monster Ox: "I think I'm going to puke"

Red Ranger: "Ivory please go!

(Ivory leaves with shock that Randy is the Red Ranger. Ivory hides behind a statue to watch Randy fight the enemy, she was more scared for his life)

(Then the other rangers arrived and Esi duplicated herself, pounding the Rangers once again. While the Rangers were fighting the duplicates the Red Ranger was fighting the Monster Ox, but then out of the blue Ivory came to help. Ivory was fighting very well even, she didn't know she could fight like that. Esi and Monster Ox escape)

Yellow Ranger: (While kind of hurt) "What were you thinking, you could have been killed"

Ivory: " Yeah I know but you could have been killed too you know"

Yellow Ranger: "Actually No, we are trained…..

Black Ranger: "Not really"

Yellow Ranger: (She puts her hand up to tell the black ranger to shut it) "You just need to back off and mind your own business"

Ivory: "Yeah Yeah Yellow ranger, I was just trying to help you guys, you could have shown some consideration" (She glances at the Red Ranger which is Randy then walks away)

Red Ranger: "Don't you think you were a little hard on her"

Yellow Ranger: "Not one bit"

(Meanwhile at Runnihura's Hidden grounds)

Esi: "Mother Father…..you will need to hear this"

Kek-t: "What is it?

Esi: "Well this is the good news; I know the identity of one of the rangers but…..

Runnihura: "BUT WHAT!

(Esi then breaks the news to them)

Runnihura: "NOOOOO!

Kek-T: "Are you sure this is true"

Esi: (while terrified) "I'm sure mother"

Runnihura: "Go find that witch Esi, and do whatever it takes to destroy that witch, Raziya will go with you"

Esi: "Yes Father" (Kek-t looks at Runnihura worried)

(Then Back at Major Soul City Ivory was still walking home not knowing Randy was looking for her)

Ivory: (Talking to herself) "I don't know how Randy can work with that yellow ranger"

Esi: (She encounters Ivory near a playground) "Hey Remember me" (She then puts her sword towards Ivory)

Ivory: "Yeah the costume freak, what do you want from me now lady?

Esi: "Your friend earlier was the freak and that's why you're coming with me" (Randy finally found Ivory kept hostage by Esi.)

Randy: (He pulls out his pistol laser/ Morpher) "Let her go or I'll shoot"

(Raziya then comes)

Raziya: "shoot and you'll never see her again"

Ivory: "Do it Randy"

Randy: "It's me you want"

(Raziya throws multiply daggers at Randy and he dodges them but they were gone already with Ivory)

Randy: "Shoot!

(Then at the Base)

Marshall Barry: "It's good that you all are here now, where's Davidson?

Randy: (Walks in) "Right here sir"

Barry: "The others here have told me you have morphed in front of Esi"

Randy: "Yes Sir, I had no choice they were going to kill a friend of mine"

Josh: "Girlfriend"

Barry: "Davidson this is serious now that Esi knows your identity Runnihura will do whatever to ruin your life and destroy you easier, I just hope I'm wrong"

Randy: "I'm sorry sir; because of my actions Esi has kidnapped her"

Denise: "Her? Oh please she got herself into this mess"

Randy: "Do you have a problem with her?

Denise: "Um No I …..I just don't like girls like her that's all"

Randy: "Yeah Okay...Princess Iousaas is there a way we can help her"

(Iousaas turns her head to the Ancient wall it glowing)

Paige: "Whoa what's going on?

Iousaas: "I'm not sure"

(The wall had a new symbol on it just below the others)

Josh: "Another symbol?

(Then the computers turns on and points them to a possible site to find Ivory. Felix walks to the computer)

Iousaas: "It must be the power of the symbol, I never seen this one"

Felix: "The computers are telling us to go in the middle of the Sahara desert"

Iousaas: "hmm it might be telling us where your friend is"

Denise: "Oh no, I'm not going over there"

Matthew: "You don't want to save the girl or you're afraid you will smell like rotten eggs from sweat?

Denise: "UMMM"

Josh: "Exactly"

Felix: "I think your right Iousaas it's now showing Esi and Raziya's life force over there"

Barry: "Alright Rangers if this is what it is then start heading over there now, be careful there is a lot of Runnihura's people ready to shoot whatever"

(So the Rangers leave)

Barry: "Princess if this is a new ancient power we don't have any morphers ready for the chosen one"

Iousaas: (Iousaas had her hand on the wall trying to find out who the chosen one was but it her vision was blank) "It not showing me who it is"

(Then in the middle of the Sahara Desert Ivory was hung from the hands suffering in the hot sun)

Ivory: "Who are you guys, Why me?

Raziya: "Why you? You must have lost your memory have you?

Ivory: "yeah I have, I've lost my mind on how stupid you two are?

Raziya: (Raziya then grabs Ivory's wrist which had the bracelet her father gave to her, and Raziya grasps it trying to take it off, but then gets electrocuted by the bracelet) " What is with that bracelet?

Esi: (She pulls Raziya away from Ivory) "Don't worry about responding to her, father said to get rid of her ok"

Raziya: "I just wanted to have a little fun, oww I tried to take the bracelet for our own but it won't budge and it just electrocuted me"

Esi: "(She looks at the bracelet from a distance) "Don't worry about the bracelet, just let her decay in the hot sun and then well take it"

(Ivory then passes out from the heat and has one of her dreams again, in her dream it showed her being a ranger. Then a couple of miles away from Ivory the Rangers have landed in the desert, and walk a bit to find ivory)

Denise: "Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness"

Paige: "Are you alright Denise"

Denise: "Yeah" (she then faints because of the heat, when they only walked two feet)

Josh: "Dramatic"

Denise: (Then she wakes up, and gets to her feet)" I beg your pardon, it's really hot out here how you do except me to feel"

Josh: "Come on little girl stop whining"

Felix: "Hey guys look" (there was smoke rising in the air)

Matthew: "Smoke you think they are cooking the girl"

Randy: "Her name is Ivory, come on let's check it out"

(When they looked it was Zomuis cooking an animal)

Randy: "Rangers transform"

(They then morph and take on the Zomuis easily, one of the Zomuis started to run towards Raziya and Esi to warn them, so the rangers follow it)

Red Ranger: "Follow him"

(Then Esi and Raziya were found)

Esi: "It's time to go now"

(A Zomui appears running for its life)

Raziya: "What is it?

(The rangers then appear over a sand hill)

Esi: "You fool" (she destroyed the Zomui, the rangers run towards Ivory to guard her)

Red Ranger: "Ivory?

(Runnihura then shows up)

Runnihura: "Hello Ancient Age Warriors"

Yellow Ranger: "EWWW Your Runnihura?

Runnihura: "Your not leaving with her"

(Ivory then awakens with the rangers guarding in front of her)

Pink Ranger: "You had no business taking her"

(Then Kek-t appears behind Runnihura)

Kek-t: "You all had no business interfering in our plans"

Blue Ranger: "You're Kek-t aren't you?

Black Ranger: (Talking to Kek-t) "Beautiful you are too"

Red Ranger: "We are taking her with us"

(Runnihura was too strong for them so he used his powers against them and it made them demorph)

Ivory: "NOOO!

Kek-t: "Fools"

Runnihura: "You all are as useless as you were 5000 years ago, destroy the girl!

Randy: "STOP!

Paige: "Wait!

Matt, Josh, Denise and Felix: "NO!

(Raziya was about to stab Ivory when a force field protect her, and the new symbol that appeared on the ancient wall appeared on Ivory's wrist between her bracelet)

Kek-t: "That Bracelet"

(Ivory then morphs into a ranger, The Ancient Age Diamond Ranger)

Diamond Ranger: "What is this?

Runnihura: "YOU! A RANGER!

Diamond Ranger: "I don't know what your problem is with me but I guess so"

(Runnihura was about to destroy The diamond Ranger when KEk-t held him back)

Kek-t: "Don't waste your time my love let the creäture take care of things"

(Runnihura leaves with the rest of his family with disgust and they left the monster ox there for the Diamond Ranger to destroy. She helped the other rangers escape. Then at the base.)

Ivory: "Wow this place is awesome"

Denise: "I can't believe you and me are going to have to be partners now"

Ivory: "Believe me I can't either"

Felix: "I'm just curious that your ancient symbol wasn't on the wall and how you morphed without the morphers I made, but you came in a good time"

Denise: "Oh please she's average"

Ivory: "Yeah yeah, that's why you were getting creamed by your mummy hee" (Denise rolls her eyes and they all walk into the control room to introduce Ivory to Marshall Barry and Princess Iousaas)

Randy: "Ivory this is Marshall Barry and this is Iousaas a legendary princess,, well explain later"

Ivory: "Hee" (Her head throbbed a little)

Randy: "You ok?

Ivory: "Yeah"

Barry: "Nice to meet you Martinez"

Ivory: "You know my last name?

Matthew: "You'll get use to it, it's the army thing"

Iousaas: (She looks at Ivory confused) " …Hi. Ivory"

Felix: "She got her powers mysteriously"

Iousaas: "...hmm it could have been the power me and my father were never able to find, you are the chosen one Ivory and that bracelet, how'd you get it?

Ivory: "My father gave me this to me a while ago before he died"

Iousaas: "The same goes for that neckalace dear. May I ask where did you get that as well?

Ivory: "I'm not sure only my dad would have known"

Iousaas: (She thought for a moment) "Don't ever lose it, I have a feeling that's one of ancient symbols way before our time as well"

Randy: "Her ancestors was way older than ours, wow"

Felix: "Your fighting skills are impressive too. You seems to have an old fashion way to the sword"

Denise: "Lucky you"

Iousaas: "Well I hope your are one of the hidden warriors we need to stop this war once again,," (She looks at Barry then the Rangers) "um will you guys excuse us"

(The rangers then leave)

Barry: "Is there something wrong?

Iousaas: "There is but you must not tell the Rangers"


	4. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 4

**Ivory Martinez**: Ancient Age Diamond Ranger  
Weapon: Viper Whip, Sword  
Race: Hispanic  
Height: 5'9  
Age: 18

**Characterization**

Average Look  
Dark brown hair always in a high pigtail or a bun.  
Hazel Eyes

Ivory is a very mysterious individual. Her Rangers powers are unknowable. Randy has a deep crush on her. Ivory is always having some unexplainable headaches. From all the Rangers she is the most hated towards their enemies. Even her greatest ally Iousaas has some doubts about her. Though with all that's happening she still is a great person to talk to and to hangout with.

* * *

**Red Blindness**

(At Runnihura's hideout)

Kek-t: "What about this my love? (She shows him a lantern)

Runnihura: "The Incandescence Lantern. Yes this should work instead of wasting my time fighting off these rangers. You really think it going to work?! I should just go out there and destroy them myself!

Kek-t: "You know your are too assailable they can destroy you in an instants especially with the likes of..."

Runnihura: "I don't wanna hear it!

Kek-t: "Dont worry, the rangers are just an obstacle"

Runnihura: "An obstacle that we can't escape. Ok I got an idea as well. Something that should assisant Raziya with the lantern" (Runnihura goes to the pond of Nascene. He uses to send for a creature, a creäture that has the power to create earthquake when their foot pound to the ground.)

(Then in Major Soul City, Randy and Ivory were walking together in downtown near the lake)

Randy: "Are you alright?

Ivory: "Yeah, just a headache that's all, Anyways how do you feel about being a hero now?

Randy: "I should be asking you that?

Ivory: "Why? you've been one longer then I have"

Randy: "And you've only been one for a week haha. It's ok I guess nothing I expected. Which I have to ask you, What is with you and Denise anyways?

Ivory: "I don't know, she always picking up a bad attitude with me, she been like that ever since I started going to that school. To be honest I'm getting tired of it"

(She then starts goes into a coffee shop)

Ivory: "I'm going to get something, do you want anything?

Randy: "Hee no thanks me and coffee do not get along haha. I'll just wait out here"

Ivory: "Ok, more for me"

(Randy smiles. A couple of blocks away was Esi pointing the lantern towards the sun)

(A bunch of civilians were running in panic in the direction of Randy. He notices Raziya and see a creäture scaring everyone away)

Randy: (He runs into the coffee shop while Ivory was in line)

Cafe Customer: "Hey no cutting!

Randy "Ivory, contact the others, then meet me 2 blocks away"

(Randy then takes out his laser/morpher and shoots the lantern out of Esi hand)

Raziya: "NO!

(While the lantern was falling a beam of light rushed of it and got Randy in his eyes, he hit the floor trying to find his morpher)

Raziya: "You idiot get up and fight" (Raziya saw that Randy wasn't able to see anymore, so she kicked his morpher away from him) "OOo did you lose your sight? (She then raises her sword and tries to slices Randy in half but the Diamond Ranger blocks the sword, and the other Rangers went after the creäture and Esi)

Diamond Ranger: "Randy are you okay?

Randy: "Ivory is that you? , its my eyes.. I can't see"

(Then back at the base)

Barry: "What happened to Davidson?

Ivory: "IIIII... I don't know, he was fine at first and then when I came to check on him he was... blind" (Paige went to consult her)

Iousaas: (she walks up to Randy and looks at Ivory with suspicion) "Randy do you remember anything?

Randy: "Raziya was around, she was pointing a lantern towards the sun so I shot it down and then all I know this a beam of light went directly towards my eyes and that's it, I can't see"

Iousaas: "It must have been the Incandescence Lantern"

Matthew: "The what?

Iousaas: "The Incandescence Lantern, Kek-t tried to use it a long time ago to burn the earth"

Josh: "That little thing, why couldn't they start a little wild-fire, wouldn't that do the trick"

Iousaas: "That Lantern has the ability to burn a whole city in 5 second with the suns rays, that beam of light was the power of that lantern that burned your sight"

Randy: "So I should have wore my sunglasses huh"

Iousaas: "We need that lantern, it should reverse this"

Barry: "Martinez go with Adams and retrieve the lantern"

Ivory: "What?

Denise: "Are you kidding me?

Barry: "My decision is final"

Denise: "Ugh!

(They then leave)

Randy: "That was a bad idea sir"

(Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout, Raziya was walking in with nothing in her hand)

Kek-T: "Where's the lantern?

Raziya: "The Red Ranger knocked it out of my hand"

Kek-T: "You idiot"

Raziya: "But somehow the lantern has made him blind, he couldn't fight back"

Kek-T: "Really?...Did you get rid of him?

Raziya: "Umm wellllll"

Kek-t: "Go get the lantern we need it more than ever"

(Then back in the city, Ivory and Denise where heading towards the lake once again where everything occurred.)

Denise: "You know I could do this on my own, I really don't need you"

Ivory: "Yeah just like you didn't need me before huh"

Denise: "The one that needed you the most was Randy, its your fault he's like that"

Ivory: "Denise it wasn't my fault, Randy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, he's not a child ok, I'm not hes mother"

Denise: "Oh whatever"

(Then Ivory and Denise made it to the scene, but the lantern was secure by police that were investigating the site. So Ivory and Denise tried to get through)

Ivory: "Sir come on you gotta let us in there"

Officer 1: "Not a chance miss"

Denise: "Please Officer"

Officers 2: " Ladies back off or you will be arrested for contempt"

(Denise and Ivory ignored their demand and tried to push through, so the cop started to put cuffs on them, but then right behind them were other cops getting beaten. So the other cops went to their aid and there was Raziya picking up the lantern)

Ivory: "Put that down!

(The creäture Runnihura created was there and he sent the officers flying towards the wall with just a stomp of his foot and then the Creature notices Ivory and Denise and stomps his foot again. Denise and Ivory go flying but Ivory ,gets a hold of a bus pole and grabs Denise)

EarthQuake Creature: "Are you kidding me?

Denise: "let go of me" (She takes out her morpher) "Super Stage The Ancient Age"

Ivory: {Sigh} "Super Stage the Ancient Age" (They both morphed)

Raziya: "Lets go"

Diamond and Yellow Ranger: "Heeyaaa!

(They knock Raziya down and the lantern falls out of her hand and the Diamond Ranger grabs it)

EarthQuake Creature: "Hand it over girls and you won't get hurt"

Diamond Ranger: "Yeah Right"

(The EarthQauke Creature then fires at them)

Diamond Ranger and Yellow Ranger: "Whoa" (But the Diamond Ranger still held on to the lantern)

(Then back at the Battalion Base the Rangers got the call to go help the others, Randy heard Denise and Ivory screaming)

Barry: "Go Rangers"

(Randy gets up to go with them)

Matt: "Whoa whoa where do you think your going?

Randy: "With you"

Paige: "Stay here Randy, you'll get hurt out there"

(They then leave without him. Meanwhile the Earthquake creäture was getting the upper hand against the Diamond Ranger and the Yellow Ranger, so the girls take out their weapons. The Diamond Rangers whip and the Yellow rangers daggers, but Raziya interfered and attacks the Diamond Ranger, leaving the Yellow Ranger to face the creäture)

(The creäture stomped his foot again and the Yellow Ranger went flying so the Diamond Ranger swung her whip towards the Yellow Ranger and she grabbed it and then Raziya kicks the Diamond Ranger)

Raziya: "You know this could be all be over if you two learned how to mind your own business, especially from the likes of you" (She points at the Diamond Ranger)

Diamond Ranger: "Um okay"

Yellow Ranger: "I tell her that all the time"

EarthQauke Creature: "Good bye Ladies"

(The other rangers except Randy saved the Yellow and Diamond Ranger)

Pink Ranger: "Are you guys ok

Black Ranger: "Leave this to the real fighters"

(So Raziya summoned the Zomuis)

Yellow Ranger: "Give me that" (She grabs the Lantern out of the Diamond rangers hand) "It looks better with me"

Diamond Ranger: "Then why did I still have it all this time"

(While the Yellow and Diamond Ranger were arguing the rest of the rangers were getting creamed by the Earthquake Creature, then the Red Ranger arrived)

Red Ranger: "Ok,, Ok I'm here"

Blue Ranger: "What are you doing here?

Red Ranger: "I'm here to help you guys"

(The Red Ranger started to swing everywhere and was missing Raziya, and then he bumped into the Yellow Ranger and she dropped the lantern and then Raziya grab it and left with the Earthquake Creature)

(Then back at the base in the control room, Randy was in the medical center with guards blocking the door)

Barry: "Whats the matter with you all, now Davidson maybe blinded for life!

(Then Randy walks in)

Randy: "I'm sorry Sir,, it was my fault"

Barry: "What, how did you? (He then hears and sees his guards on the floor in pain and rushes towards them while limping)

Randy: "I guess that training work for something"

(Everyone giggled)

Randy: (while trying to find a seat) "Guys I was trying to help you all. I heard that you guys were in trouble" (He tries to sit down, but Matthew was siting there)

Matthew: "Hey not on me"

Randy: "Sorry" (So he tries to find another seat)

Ivory: "Can I help you?

Randy: "No no I can find a seat" (Then he tries to sit down again but Josh was seating there)

Josh: "No way are you seating on me, look I got a seat for you right here" (He directs Randy to an area in the control room with no seat)

Denise: "There's a seat back there?

(Josh nods his head no)

Randy: (then Randy tries to sit down and falls because there was no seat, and Ivory, Paige and Denise rush to him)" Ok Never mind Ill sit here then"

Denise: "Move" (she pushes Ivory)

Ivory: "What was that for?

Felix: "you see, apparently that's the reason we lost the Lantern, these debates between you two are getting out of hand"

Randy: "Don't blame them, If I haven't pushed them they wouldn't have lost it, I was just doing what I thought was best"

Iousaas: "There is another way"

(Everyone looked at Iousaas)

Iousaas: "In the highest mountains there is this ancient crystal, the crystal of retexamus"

Matthew: "What the?

Felix: "So the crystal can reverse his sight?

Matthew: "That's what that means?

Ivory: "We better start heading to the mountains"

Denise: (She then repeats what Ivory said for it seemed as if she said what ivory said) "Well we should head up to the mountains now Randy will need it"

Ivory: {Sigh}

(The Rangers than leave to their aircraft without Randy, Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout)

Raziya: "Here mother" (She puts down the lantern next to Kek-t. Esi was there as well)

Kek-t: "What happened to it? (She looks at the Creature) "Did you crush it with your over sized feet?

EarthQuake Creature: "no no it wasnt me"

Kek-t: "We are going to need something else to make this lantern work again. Remember that crystal in the mountains?

Esi: "Mother"

(Then in the plane the Rangers were getting close to their destination)

Denise: "Don't tell me its cold up there"

Ivory: "What? is there a problem?

Denise: "I'm not going out there to freeze my butt off"

Ivory: "to cold for you? isn't that your lifestyle"

Denise: "Excuse me"

Felix: "Stop you guys please" (Then the plane started to shake)

Matt: "What was that?

(then the ship started to fall)

Josh: "Dude! whats going on with the plane?

Felix: "Don't worry it's just a mile function that's all"

Paige: "Oh no"

Ivory: "Hang on everyone!

(Then the plane crashed)

Felix: {Mpt} "Is everyone ok?

Matt: "Man that was hard"

Paige: "Yeah we are ok"

(The Rangers bodies were aching)

Josh: "We almost got our selves killed just trying to bring this guys sight back!

Paige: "Marshall Barry,, No answer"

(Felix then goes to check the engine)

Felix: "Perfect"

Denise: "You mean we can't get out of here?

Felix: "I didn't say that, I'll take a look at it later, come on we gotta find that mineral"

(The Rangers then walk off, away from the plane. Finally the rangers reached their destination)

Denise: "Wow that is beautiful"

(Then Ivory felt a stung on her left wrist when Felix grabbed the crystal)

Ivory: "Why is it two colors?

Felix: "Not sure really"

Josh: "Lets just get it and get out of here"

(Then the rangers get attacked by Zomuis)

Paige: "How they know?

(The Rangers then fight the zomuis but weren't doing so well after the crash earlier. Then Esi showed up with the Earthqauke creature)

Esi: "Hand over the Crystal" (Esi had the lantern in her hand too)

Felix: "Forget it Esi"

(She then replicates herself)

Matt: "whoa now I feel better"

(the Rangers morphed but were no match, they ended up demorphing. Esi tries to get the crystal from Felix's hand but felix fights back and the crystal breaks. Felix had the light side of the crystal and Esi had the dark side, Esi kicks him in the face and knocks Felix down and grabs the light side of the cystal out of Felix's hand and hands it the Earth quake creature. The rangers were all on the floor)

Esi: "Rest in pieces" (Then esi and the earthqauke creature get shot at and they release the lantern and the light side of the crystal and then the Red Ranger grabs the light crystal and the lantern)

Ivory: "Randy?

Felix: "How?

Red Ranger: "Surprise to SEE me?

Esi: "How'd did you get here?

Red Ranger: "Iousaas had a vision that this was going to happen so she used her was she could of her powers to heal me for a bit and gave me sight. Just enough time to get to you"

Earthquake Creature: "Why does it matter your still going down"

Red Ranger: (He brings his sight back with the crystal) "Well see about that" (He defeats the earthquake creature and then it grows, so he puts the light crystal in front of the lantern and points it towards the sun) "I call upon the ancient gods Ra (a Falcon), Baset (A Cat) , Khepri (A beetle), Serket ( A Scorpion),Sobek (An Alligator) and Thoth (an Ibis bird)

(The rangers vehicles turned into Zwords)

Red Ranger: "Can you all stand?

Ivory,Paige,Denise,Josh,Matthew and Felix: "Super Stage the Ancient Age!

(They all morph, the rangers had small statues of a egyptian god that they must put at the end of their morphers than them point to the sky when wanting their Zwords)

Esi: "Forgetting someone?

Diamond Ranger: "I'll take care of her, you guys go"

(The Rangers leave and head to their new zwords)

Esi: "Akila, life could be so much better for your self, if you will just surrender"

Diamond Ranger: "Who? (Then her head starts throbbing)" Arrgghhh"

(Then the Diamond Ranger and Esi started to fight and the Rangers arrived in their new zwords)

Black Ranger: "wow"

Yellow Ranger: "Pretty"

Green Ranger: "Okkkaaayyy"

Pink Ranger: "Nice"

(The Blue ranger just observes the Zword)

Red Ranger: "Ok Rangers, pull forward"

EarthQuake Creature: "You guys are pathetic"

Red Ranger: "trooper Black, stop him from creating another earthquake, head under"

Black: "Got ya"

(The rangers defeat the earthquake creäture but attacking with each of their Zwords, Esi then leaves. Then at the battalion Base)

Felix: "How did you figure out the method on getting the Zwords?

(Randy looks at Iousaas)

Felix: "Princess you could have told me this"

(Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout)

Runnihura: "UUUgggh these Rangers"

Esi: "I'm sorry Father"

Kek-t: (Kek-t walks towards Esi and Runnihura turns away) "Did you at least get anything?

Esi: (Esi hands Kek-t the black crystal) "This is all i got"

Kek-t: (her eyes widen) "This will be usefull later"


	5. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 5 SPD

**Blue Emergency**

(It begins at Runnihura's hideout)

Runnihura: "I still can't believe that witch is a one of those Rangers"

Kek-t: "Yes I know my love don't let it get to you"

Runnihura: "I can't stand them...Kek-t I'm going to need life forces but not just from any humans"

Kek-t: "It will be difficult to get that from the Rangers, but I have a better idea... Nefarious"

Nefarious: "Yes my queen. it's an honor to finally meet you master"

(Nefarious was the being that brought them to life in the beginning of this madness)

Runnihura: "hmpt"

Kek-t: "It's time for you to be useful, Runnihura will bring a time portal for you and Raziya will go with you to the year 2030"

(Meanwhile at the Battlion Base Iousaas was having a vision, while Felix and Barry were in the room)

Felix: "She having a vision again sir?

(Then Iousaas awakens from her vision)

Barry: "What did you see?

Iousaas: "Runnihura has sent Raziya to the future, I could see it's the year 2030"

(Iousaas gets weak, and the cadets take Iousaas to her room to rest)

Barry: "Get ready Abe, Your going to the future"

Felix: "Sir, that's impossible. We have no way of traveling to the future"

Barry: "Well it's finally time we put that time machine to good use"

Felix: "Sir that was just something I assembled on my free time. It was never tested, who knows if I'll ever return"

Barry: "That is why you are only going, didn't you hear me say that"

Felix: "Sir this is way out of contact"

Barry: "I trust your work Abe, your father has taught you well, now get ready"

(Later on Felix was inside the time machine and he told Barry what to do to run the machine. Felix was sent to the Year 2030)

Felix: (Now in the Year 2030) "The forest" (He wasn't sure if it was the future and starts to walk off)

Nefarious: "So you found your way to the future"

Felix: (He turns around) "Who are you?

Nefarious: "You had no business coming here Ranger"

Felix: "I'm going to ask again who are you?

Nefarious: (Spikes then come out from his arm. Felix shifts out-of-the-way) "Leave or feel the pain of my blade"

Felix: (He takes out his morpher) " Super Stage the Ancient age"

Nefarious: "I've warned you" (He goes after the Blue Ranger and they began fight each other. The Blue Ranger takes out his ravaging rangs and throws it towards Nefarious, then Nefarious shoots his blades from his arms towards the Blue Ranger)" I'm done fighting you, you're not who I want anyways" (He then leaves)

Felix: "Power Down. Marshall, Sir. Marshall Barry" (He tries to contact Barry, but there was no response) {Sigh} " I should have known better"

(Meanwhile not to far from Felix was a city)

Raziya: "Whats with all the racket?

Nefarious: "Blue Ranger is here"

Raziya: "How? "I see"

(Felix finally made it to a highway where there was a sign that said Welcome to New Tech City)

Felix: "New Tech City"

(In the City Raziya had turned herself into Felix, she and Nefarious robbed a bank. A few minutes later Felix started to pass by the bank that Raizya had robbed. At the crime scene were S.P.D police officers talking to the witnesses from the bank)

Bridge Carson: "Can you give us any description on how the thieves looked like, maybe they appeared as an alien or a giant gorilla or..."

Sydney: "I think they get the point Bridge"

Banker 1: "He wasn't anything like that"

Elizabeth Delgado: "He?

Banker 2: "Yeah it was two guys, one had a bug costume on and the other was...(He sees Felix right behind the S.P.D Officers) "That's him! (The banker points at Felix)

Elizabeth/Z: "Stop right there"

Bridge: "Put your hands up"

Syd: "S.P.D your under arrest"

Felix: "What am I getting arrested for?

Z: "Save it" (She searches Felix and takes away his morpher)

(Meanwhile at the Battalion Base)

Barry: "Abe what's your position? (But Felix didn't respond) "Rangers Report to the command center" (The Rangers arrived)

Paige: "Whats wrong sir"

Barry: "We've lost contact with Abe. I haven't been able to speak with him for the last hour now, you must search for him"

Ivory: "Where was he last seen?

Barry: "Well I suppose he's in the year 2030"

Josh: "2030?

Denise: "How did he get there?

Barry: "Iousaas had discovered that Raziya has gone to the year 2030. I've sent Abe there with this time machine, but I havn't had any word about his whereabouts"

Matthew: "Time machine, this day is getting better already"

Josh: "Wow you guys had a time machine all this time. Why didn't you go to the past and prevented Runnihura from being revived"

Barry: "Today is the first time we use the machine, I'm not sure it can go to the past"

Denise: "Then it's not a time machine duh"

Matthew: "Wait so you want us to find him by going in there"

Barry: "Yes"

Josh: "You want us to get stuck out of no where too, you can't make me"

(Back to the year 2030, Felix was being interrogated by S.P.D)

Bridge: "What's your name kid?

Felix: "Felix Abe"

Bridge: "Wow really? I have a cousin named Felix, I miss him so much. We had some great times together, like when..."

Syd: "Bridge"

Bridge: "Oh...Who was you accomplice?

Felix: "No one, you've got the wrong guy"

Z: "Oh yeah, we have two witness stating that you rob that bank"

Felix: "What does that prove really, especially with your town being infested with rodents, what is this place anyways?

Syd: "Were you just born yesterday? The world is not like it was 30 years ago, aliens and humans come in peace now"

Bridge: (He grabs Felix's morpher) "This device doesn't seem like he was born yesterday, was this what you used to rob the bank" (He walks around Felix with Felix's morpher. He then puts the morpher on the table and observes it)

Felix: "Relax with that"

(Then the laser pistol appears from the morpher, so Syd and Z put the cuffs back on Felix)

Bridge: "nice"

Z: "Your under arrest for carrying a unautorize weapon"

Syd: "And for theft"

(Then the S.P.D alarm goes off. Bridge and Z head to the crime scene and Syd took Felix to his cell. Then Bridge and Z arrived to the room where all the containment cards were held. The room was trashed all the cards of their past enemies were on the floor)

Z: "What happened here?

Sky Tate: " I'm not sure someone just came in here without authorization"

Bridge: "Well it wasn't us...I think" (Then Syd arrives)

Syd: "I'm here, whoa what happened?

Bridge: "Somebody came in here, which I don't see how if we are the only ones that are allowed access in here"

Syd: "It doesn't seem like anything was taken"

Z: "What about Gruumm? (They all rushed to the volt of Gruumm)

Syd: "Oh No"

Z: "He's gone!

Bridge: "Where?!

Tate: (While angry) "Search the building and the city...I'm going to have to let Supreme Commander Kruger know"

Syd: "Yes Sir"

Z: "He's not going to like this"

(Meanwhile the Ancient Age Rangers arrived to the year 2030, but in the metropolitan area of New Tech City)

Randy: "Alright sir we made it" (but no answer)

Paige: "So that's why there was no answer from Felix"

Matthew: "Hee okkaay so where do we start?

(A bunch of Aliens pass by them calmly, the rangers were a little frightened)

Denise: "Ewww"

Josh: "The future as we will know it"

Randy: "come on"

(They walk for a bit)

Denise: "OOO" (then Denise notices some nice clothing to the right of her and walks towards them)

Ivory: "Wow Really Denise"

(Meanwhile back in the past at Runnihura's hideout)

Raziya: "Here it is Father"

Esi: "A card with an ugly-looking skeleton"

Runnihura: "Silence"

Kek-t: "How'd you do it without getting caught?

Nefarious: "Well Mistress, I so happily found the Blue Ranger there. So what was our best options was find a way to get the blue Ranger arrested, have them take him to their headquarters and before they notice we took the cards. Since I realized the Rangers devices can jam cameras which is what we needed"

(Kek-t uses the power of the tablet to release Gruumm from the containment card)

Gruumm: "RAaa. Why did you release me, who are you?

Kek-t: "Well since you are from the future you must have heard the name Runnihura"

Gruumm: "yyees, I have, That Runnihura was a weakness in command, and if that's you I not be an aid to you, I am the Emperor of the Trobian Force"

(Runnihura then puts Gruumm in mid-air with his powers)

Kek-t: "Isn't it by now in the future that the Trobian empire is out of existence?

Runnihura: "You can be next you fool, I will make sure you never get put back in the card you will be gone forever, Or you can regain that power you once had and destroy the power rangers"

Gruumm: "Alright! (Runnihura puts him down) "Ok I see what you mean, but first I going to need someone. Someone that will also help me raise to victory. I need, Mora"

Rayiza: "We have her right here" (She brings Mora in the containment card and a Crybot ball)

Gruumm: "Excellent"

(Meanwhile in Major Soul City, Denise was still checking out the clothing)

Jack Landers: "Hi there"

Denise: "Oh hi do you work here? "How much is this dress"

Jack: "Actually misssss?

Denise: (She takes out her hand elegantly) "Denise Adams"

Jack: (He shakes her hand) "Well Miss Adams this rack here isn't really for sale, you see we give the clothes to the ones in need, but you can have this one if you want"

Denise: "Thank you" (Ivory and the rest walk up to Denise)

Ivory: "Can we go now?

Denise: "I'm not done looking, and anyways I'm looking for you, you do need a better choice in fashion"

Paige: "Guys please"

Jack: "All six of you are friends?

Josh: "I'm not sure about friends"

Randy: "Yeah we are ummm..?

Jack: "It's Jack"

Randy: "Well hey Jack nice to meet you, I'm Randy this is Ivory, Paige, Josh, Matthew and you already met Denise"

Jack: "Nice to meet you all. Well I'm sorry I can't stay and chat I have to get back to work" (Then Piggy comes)

Piggy: "Oh I see you met some new friends"

Denise: "Yuck"

Jack: "Piggy, I told you to stay inside for today"

Piggy: "Jeez can't I at least get some fresh air. Hi everyone the name is Piggy and if you need me I'll be inside, if anyone cares"

Josh: "The community mascot huh"

Matthew: "Ha good one"

(Then Jack starts to go back to work, and Randy walks a bit more towards him)

Randy: "Hey Jack, sorry for bothering you again but have you happen to see a short little guy, dresses causal in blue, black hair?

Jack: "No not really, there are many people who dress like that"

Randy: "Sorry, that was a bad description"

(Then crybots appeared)

Matthew: "What is wrong with this world"

Jack: "Crybots?!

Piggy: (He walks outside again) "Ahhh Crybots! (Then runs back indoors)

Randy: "You know what those things are?

Jack: "Everyone get inside, Piggy contact S.P.D"

Paige: "We can help"

Jack: "Get inside this is too dangerous"

(So the Ancient Age Rangers head inside)

Jack: "Heeya" (He battles the Crybots)

Josh: "What are we doing in here FRIEND"

Randy: "SHHH, {Whispering} "we going out through the back door to help him"

Ivory: "Hey look outside" (They look outside and see other Rangers coming to Jack's aid)

S.P.D Red: "You alright Jack"

Jack: "Yeah, where are these guys coming from, I thought you we had them incarcerated"

(Then Nefarious appears with a silver head)

Nefarious: "Don't take another step"

S.P.D Pink: "Who are you?

Matthew: "Whose that?

Randy: "Lets get out there"

(Back outside)

Nefarious: "I just wanted to thank you for getting rid of the Ancient Age Blue Ranger for me and now its your turn"

S.P.D Yellow: "What?

(The Silver head and crybots attacked while Nefarious watched)

Silver Head: "Had enough?

(The S.P.D rangers were getting creamed by the silver head and crybots which made them demorph)

A.A Green Ranger: "Heeyaa" (He hits them with his ace)

(Then the other A.A rangers came to help)

Nefarious: "How did they get here?

Z: "Who are they?

Syd: "I don't know but I'm sure glad they are here"

(Then Nefarious joined the fight and went after the Red Ancient Age Ranger)

A.A Red Ranger: "Whoa!

Nefarious: "I apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Nefarious"

A.A Red Ranger: "That's the least of my worries"

(The S.P.D Rangers then morph and take out their Canine Canon and shoot the rest of the crybots out. The Silver head and Nefarious escape)

S.P.D Red: "Well this was nice"

A.A Black Ranger: "Your telling me I can do this all day"

(The S.P.D Rangers then demorphed themselves)

Bridge: "Hi, I'm Bridge, this is Syd and Z"

Jack: "Yeah and I'm Jack, where did you guys come from anyways"

A.A Diamond Ranger: (Talking to the Red Ranger) "Should we demorph?

A.A Red Ranger: " Yeah"

(The Ancient Age Rangers powered down)

Jack: "You guys?! You have some serious explaining to do?

Josh: "Yeah like you introducing yourself twice"

(Then at the S.P.D academy, Felix was trying to find a way to escape and then Rick a robotic dog shows up at his cell door)

Felix: "Oh hey little, guy?

(Then a young teen girl runs towards rick and the cell door)

Penelope: "Rick come on you know we aren't suppose to be here"

Felix: "That makes two of us"

Penelope: "Ooh ummm that, nice" (She starts to walk away from Felix)

Felix: "Wait wait miss you can't just leave me here, you must know the code for to open these doors"

Penelope: "Um nnno II don't know the code, actually the only way I can release you is with the key hidden inside of rick here"

Felix: "Really?

Penelope: (she covers her mouth) "OO I was not suppose to tell you that or talk to you, you are a criminal"

Felix: "Not true Miss, I was framed. I know you hear this a lot from these fugitives but I'm telling you the truth, please"

Penelope: (She see Felix's symbol on his wrist, and Felix then covers his wrist) "Ok, I'll do it, come here rick"

(Rick tries to run away but gets trapped and Penelope takes him apart, and frees Felix)

Felix: "Sorry pal, I'll come back and fix you later" (He starts to run off and Penelope follows)

Penelope: "Where are you going?

Felix: "To the interrogating room"

Penelope: "But why?

(Then in the S.P.D command center, Sky was working on the computers trying to find Gruumm, then the A.A Rangers and the S.P.D Rangers and Jack walk in)

Sky: "Jack! (They hug)

Jack: "Hey Sky how does it feel to be large and in charge"

Sky: "It hasn't been the same since you left"

Denise: "This place just gets creeper by the minute"

Sky: "Who are they?

Bridge: "Well Sir, they say they are the Ancient Age Rangers looking for their friend, but then crybots and a silver head? appear. Anyways but the worst part of it all is we couldn't find Gruumm"

Jack: "Wait Gruumm is gone?

Sky: "Yes Jack, We still don't know how this happened"

Paige: "Gruumm?

SupremeCommander Cruger: (He walks in with his assistant Doctor Kat Manx)"Yes Jack, this is serious"

Jack, Syd: "Supreme Commander Cruger"

Z, Bridge: "Kat"

(The Ancient Age Rangers were creeped out by Cruger since he was a dog)

Paige: "Oh my"

Supreme Commander Cruger: "Welcome Ancient Age Rangers, it's an honor to meet you all"

Matthew: (Whispering to Josh)"Hey Josh is this the mascot for the police rangers?

Supreme Commander Cruger: (He over heard Matthew speaking to Josh) "Even though you all are a respectable force, you still have a lot of growing up to do"

Paige: "Sorry about that"

Kat: "Ancient Age Rangers Gruumm is one of our worst nightmares. We need to capture him or he'll be a threat to the earth once again"

(Then Sky assistant ,Boom, enters with some evidence)

Boom: "Sir, We ran surveillance and it show that the intruder was...you"

Sky: "Me?

Z: "That can't be right"

Cruger: "Are you sure boom?

Boom: " Before the camera's were jammed are last bit of information we could recieve was you walking in the room the exact same time of the incident"

Randy: "OOOo whoa the camera's jammed? (The ancient Rangers were starting to look suspicious then the rick enters the room harmed)

Syd: "Rick! (She runs to Rick's aid) "oh no who did this to you?

Jack: "What is going on here?

(A SPD Cadet runs in the room)

SPD Cadet: "Commander Tate Sir, the prisoner from cell 220 has escaped"

Sky: "The alarm didn't sound?

Paige: "Who was the prisoner?

(Cruger looks at Sky disappointed)

Cruger: "Rangers arrest Tate until further notice"

Bridge: "Sir, the evidence Boom has is not enough to place him in a cell"

Cruger: "He is still innocent until proven guilty but he is also a suspect"

Sky: "Its ok guys"

(Z puts the hand cuffs on Sky and takes him away)

Jack: "Come on Commander this is un called for, Sky would have never done this, he's the only one that was truly loyal to you"

Cruger: "Jack, your services for S.P.D were long in the past, you have no business now to judge my decision, so I suggest you leave my sight"

(Jack leaves with anger)

Bridge: "Wait Jack"

Ivory: (She had a weird feeling) "Hold on Cruger, I don't think it was Sky"

Cruger: "What do you know. It's your voice against the evidence, Ancient Age our conversation is over It's best you all leave as well"

Matthew: "What conversation, we were only listening"

Cruger: "Your still being smart aren't you, I may have the greatest respect for you all but ever since you all arrived there's been nothing but trouble, Kat send them back to their time period we can handle this alone without these kids"

Denise: "Kids are you kidding me"

Josh: "Your rangers wouldn't be alive if we didn't rescue them"

Cruger: "GRRRRR"

(Josh leaves first then the others follow, Randy looks at Kat, Syd and Bridge then goes with Josh and the others. Kat, Syd and Kat go after them)

Kat: "Wait Rangers"

Syd: "Sorry what happened in there"

Bridge: "Yeah, Cruger can get alittle grumpy, especaily since his arch-enemy is back"

Randy: "Sorry we couldn't be of better help but we still need to find our partner and Raziya"

Ivory: "Raziya. Yes her, it had to be her"

Kat: "Raziya, I've heard about her, she can clone her self to be anyone she chooses, am I right"

Denise: "She can do that?

Paige: "We didn't know that"

Randy: (Speaking to Ivory) "How'd you know he could be her?

(Meanwhile Z was walking Sky to his cell)

Z: "Sorry it had to go like this"

Sky: "It doesn't matter just find the guy who really did this"

(Just when she was about to put him in his cell the wall blasted open, and Gruumm popped up)

Gruumm: "Nice to see you all haven't changed much"

Sky: "Gruumm?

(Jack was running towards them to help)

Jack: "Whoa, Gruumm!

(While the confrontation between Gruumm and Jack, Sky and Z was going on, the alarm went off in the S.P.D academy. The A.A Rangers, Kat, Bridge and Syd ran back into the command center at S.P.D)

Kat: "What is it Boom?

Boom: "Heavy energy reading near cell 356"

Syd: "Thats were Z took Sky"

Cruger: "Go Rangers"

(Meanwhile at the cell)

Jack: "Don't think you going to stay here any longer Gruumm"

Gruumm: "Ha, oh I will be here longer then I was before" (Mora apears from behind him)

Mora "Runnihura made sure of it" (She draws a monster on her note-book and the monster comes to life)

Z: "SPD Emergency" (She morphed into the SPD Yellow Ranger)

(SPD Yellow tried to fight off Gruumm the fight. The fight had made its way outside the building then the other SPD Rangers, Jack, Sky and the AA Rangers came to help)

(Meanwhile outside away from the academy Felix was trying to fix is morpher to communicate with the others. Penny was out there with him)

Penny: "What you got there?

(Felix jumped he didn't know Penny was behind him)

Felix: "Whoa, following me huh"

Penny: "Pretty much yeah, what needs fixing? (She goes closer to him)

Felix: (He gets nervous) "Nothing I have it under control"

Penny: "Can I see it for a moment? (Penny grabbed it gently from his had and Felix jumped) "No need to frightened, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing"

(She was able to get the morpher working but only for Felix to hear the others)

Felix: "Marshall Barry?

AA Rangers: "AAAAHHH"

Felix: "Oh no the others are here too"

(He coördinates their location and finds them on his morpher)

Felix: "I've got to go, thanks for your help much appreciated"

Penny: "I'm going with you"

Felix: "Miss Penelope I appreciate what you've done for me but where I'm going is dangerous, it's better off if you stay here"

(Felix starts to run off)

Penny: "You're an Ancient Age Ranger right?

(Felix stops and turns around)

Penny: "Let me go with you, I could be a great alley to your team"

(Then back near the battle field)

Gruumm: "Who do you think you are Rangers?

(All the rangers were on the floor demorphed except the diamond Ranger)

Shadow Ranger: "HEEYA!

Gruumm: "CRUGER!

Denise: "The dog is a ranger too?

(The Shadow Ranger starts to battle Gruumm, but Gruumm was more powerful than before and took Cruger down)

Sky, Bridge, Syd, Z and Jack: "CRUGER!

(Gruumm then aims his staff at the Rangers, but then Felix shoots it and Gruumm misses)

Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise, Paige and Ivory: "Felix"

Bridge: "The bank robber"

Paige: "Bank robber?

Gruumm: "Whose this?

Felix: "Incorrect, police rangers"

Gruumm: "You know it doesn't matter who you are, anyone that helps SPD is one of them"

Felix: "SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!

Randy: "Come on everyone"

Randy, Josh, Matthew, Denise, Paige: "SUPER STAGE THE ANCIENT AGE!

(Penny then goes towards the S.P.D Rangers and gives them their correct morphers, she even gives Jack is morpher back from when he was the Red Ranger)

Sky: "Penny"

Cruger: "Power Rangers Suit up!

Jack: (He looks at his old morpher) "READY!

Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, Z and Cruger: "S.P.D Emergency!

(The SPD Rangers helped the AA Rangers but then Nefarious and Esi show up then Raziya showed up as Sky)

Cruger: "What the"

(Then Raizya turned back to herself)

Diamond Ranger: "It was you!

(Nefarious went after the Red Ranger. The other rangers fought off their enemies and The Rangers defeated Mora's monster, the sliver head and the crybots)

Mora: "Gruumm look what they did"

Gruumm: " Cruger don't think this is over, I will have my victory and Earth will be mine"

Esi: "Earth will belong to my Father"

S.P.D Red: "Rick" (The SPD Rangers made their canine cannon with rick and aimed for Gruumm, Nefarious, Esi and Raizya and shot at them but they escaped)

(When everything was over, all the Rangers met at the SPD Academy)

Felix: "Sorry about the chaos, we will do our best as well to bring Gruumm into custody"

Cruger: "Thanks for your support Ancient Age Rangers, I apologize for my rudeness and Sky ummm I apologize for jumping to conclusion I've should have known you will never have done this"

Paige: "I guess its time for us to go, but we just don't know how to travel back"

Kat: "We could actually send you back"

Z: "Are you going to erase their memory?

Ivory: "Erase our memory why?

Kat: "No Rangers we won't, especially since it was your enemy that caused you to come here"

Penelope: "I wanna go with them too"

Sky: "Penny. What's wrong? Why do you wanna leave"

(She goes up to Sky and tells him secretly her reason for leaving)

Sky: "Oh Ok, well Penny I can't stop you"

Matthew: (Speaking to Felix) "Whose that Felix, your new girlfriend?

Felix: "No... she has a great mind, she says she can help us win this battle"

Jack "Well guys it was nice meeting you"

Randy: "Nice to meet you too Jack"

Josh: "Don't make it a habit Jack"

Jack: "Ha"

Kat: "Good bye Ancient Age Rangers"


	6. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 6

**Fake Vs Real**

(It begins at the Base, with the rangers learning how to use their weapons properly. Josh just watched the others train.)

Matthew: "Why does he get to sit down. My back is killing me already"

Josh: "You guys need the practice. I'm a veteran by now"

Felix: "Vet?

Paige: "Come on Josh, this can help you better your skills"

Denise: "Lazy bum. Don't waste your time on him guys"

Josh: "They aren't wasting their time on me princess. You guys are just wasting your time on this mission, that we never signed up for"

Ivory: "No body told you to join"

Josh: "The same goes for you"

Randy: " Do you really need to go that far?

Josh: "Look I'll make it easier for you all, I'll take my self out and go far far away"

(He then leaves)

Ivory: "Jerk"

(Josh leaves the base and ends up walking down the streets of Major Soul City, while watching his back. He then goes to a door at an abandon building and then knocks. Somebody inside saw it was Josh and let him in)

Ryder: "Hey, Whats up dude"

Eugene: "Long time no see"

Josh: "Yeah sorry about that, just had a bunch of loser on my back"

Ryder: "You could have called us we would have taken care of them"

Josh: "No it's ok now, I'm done with them. What have you guys been up to?

Eugene: "Well now, we got these" (He shows Josh high-tech weapons)

Ryder: "Hot stuff gave us those, we're planing to rob the gold Repository, you should come with us"

Josh: "Hot stuff?

Ryder: "Hot stuff is the real deal now. He gonna give us everything we wish for. So are you coming?

Josh: "Oh ummm I don't know"

Eugene: "Dude you know you do owe us from last time"

(Josh then has a flash back. It begins with Josh riding his bike in the middle of the street riding recklessly)

Josh: "Watch were your going!

Driver: "Hey I'm driving here!

(Then finally Josh stop his bike to get a drink from a convient store, then a group of guys walked up to him)

Rival Gang member 1: "Where are you from?

(Then Josh runs)

(The Gang members run after him, Josh ran into an alley, other gangs came out to help Josh)

Ryder: "You better stay your distance away from him"

Rival Gang member 1: "Well well. Ryder. You haven't change much still a smug punk, bringing in all these kids into your low life gang"

Eugene: "Leave or you'll regret it"

Rival gang member 2: "Regret what? we're not scared of you idiots"

(Then Josh's friends take out their guns, and shoot at the rival gang. Many were injured and others ran)

Josh: "About time"

Ryder: "You good man?

Josh: "Perfect"

(Then back to Reality)

Josh: "Right, I'm down for this"

Ryder: "Before we go... (He whistles and a few gang members bring in the nerd from the day Josh became a power ranger) "We heard what happened that day, he's the one who got you arrested right"

Nerd 1: "Please let me go"

Eugene: "We thought you wanted some pay back from before"

Josh: "Oh yeah"

Nerd 1: "No please"

Josh: "But do you guys mind, I will like to deal with him alone"

Ryder: "Suit yourself"

(The gang throw the nerd on the floor near Josh)

Eugene: "Clobber him to pieces" (Then the gang goes, leaving Josh with the nerd)

Josh: "Look I'm not going hurt you"

Nerd: "Huh really?

Josh: "Well not now, just hurry and get out of here"

(The nerd was in shock that he couldn't move)

Josh: "You can go now,,,,, go"

(The nerd runs off)

(Meanwhile at the Battalion Base, all the rangers show up to the control center except Josh)

Barry: "Where's J Ricci?

Paige: "He left Sir. He need to get some fresh air to cool his mind, I"m sure he'll be back as soon as possible"

Barry: "Hmpt, Well Rangers we found a usually reading, it's definitely a threat alright"

Denise: "Is it a mummy?

Penny: "No actually, we don't know what it is"

Barry: "I want you all to investigate"

Matthew: "What about Josh"

Barry: "I'll get into contact with him"

(Meanwhile at the gold Repository, Josh and the gang were there robbing the place with masks on)

Eugene: "Everyone on the floor now!

Josh: "Open the volt and you won't get hurt!

(Then in the middle of the city a few blocks away from the robbery)

Ivory: "Its beautiful out here huh"

Randy: "Yeah" (He looks at her)

Denise: "This weather is only ment for me not for you"

Ivory: "When did I ever say the weather was as beautiful as you"

Matthew: "OOOO"

Denise: "Excuse me?

(The Ivory and Denise begin to argue)

Felix: "When are they ever going to get along"

Paige: "Sometimes I wonder if my brother is like those two"

(Then Randy goes to stop the fight but ends up getting yelled at and gets pushed)

Matthew: "Is like? I thought that was natural for you brother. He always has to start something. Though sometimes its funny"

Paige: "He's just been going through a lot that's all, especially since our parents left for war"

(Then Randy comes back)

Randy: "I'm not doing that again they are loud"

Felix: "We're they done for?

Paige: "Yes, he thinks they abandon us for the sake of everyone, except staying for the sake of their children"

Randy: "Reminds me of how I felt when my brother and dad left"

Paige: "Oh yeah your brother was in the war too. You think he could talk to my brother.

Randy: "About what?

Paige: "Like explain to him what the war really ment, that our parents cared enough to go fight for our lives"

Randy: "Sure, I'll let him know"

(Then Denise walks up to them)

Denise: "Did you guys find the disturbance already, Ivory is irritating me already"

(Then they heard an alarm go off and people screaming)

Felix: "Sounds like it's coming from the gold repository"

Matthew: "Lets check it out"

(Then when they started to walk away a bunch of other people started to run on the opposite side of them)

Ivory: "What going on?

Randy: "Ivory, Denise and Felix go check out the situation going on the west side me Paige and Matthew well check the East side"

Denise: "Me with her?!

Ivory: "Get use to it banana"

Denise: "Why you!

Felix: "Come on"

(A mysterious alien was roaming in the streets electrocuting people)

Paige: "Whoa"

(They go behind a building and morph)

Alien: "This is going to be easier than I thought"

Red Ranger: "HEY!

Alien: "Who the heck are you guys"

Black Ranger: "Don't we make it obvious"

Pink Ranger: "Were the Ancient Age Power Rangers"

Alien: "Ancient Age, Oh wait yeah I know who you are and how ancient will become after I obliterate you all"

(Then back at the Gold repository)

Eugene: "Ok dude we got everything"

Ryder: "Alright, just a sec" (He points his weapon at the security guard, Josh notices and runs to Ryder)

Josh: "Dude, this wasn't part of the plan, just let the man go before the cops get here!

Security Guard: "Please don't"

Josh: "Come on dude!

Eugene: "Snap the Rangers are coming we got to go!

Josh: "What?!

(Ryder kicks the security guard unconscious)

Josh: "Dude! (Josh was furist with Ryder for knocking the guard out)

(Eugene and the rest of the gang started to shoot at the Rangers)

Josh: "No! what are you guys doing?!

(Ryder runs off knocking Josh down while the rest of the gang ran keeping Josh on the floor, the police officers and the other rangers arrived)

Police officer: "Get down now!

(The officers goes up to Josh and put cuffs on him)

Blue Ranger: "Is everyone alright?

(The yellow ranger goes to check on the security guard, while the Diamond ranger went up to the fugitive)

Diamond Ranger: "Tough guy huh lets see who you really are?

(She talks off his mask)

Diamond Ranger: {Sigh}

(The other rangers looked too and saw it was Josh)

Diamond Ranger: "Officer do you mind"

Officer: "What do you need him for, we have this covered"

Blue Ranger: "So do we officer, we have a special place for criminals like him, that jail won't tie the knot"

Officer: "If I see him on the streets again, next time I won't hesitate to take him in"

Blue Ranger: "You have my word"

(Then back to the battle between the Alien and the other rangers. The Red, Black, Pink Rangers had the upper hand untill the alien magnetize them to the wall)

Alien: "How much longer does this need to be Rangers, just give me what I want"

(Then the other rangers came and saved the other rangers making the Alien leave)

Blue Ranger: "Are you all alright"

Yellow Ranger: "What was that thing?

Red Ranger: "We don't know"

Pink Ranger: "What happened on the west side?

Diamond Ranger: "Oh that, it was a robbery and..."

Pink Ranger: "And what?

Yellow Ranger: "Josh was involved"

(Then back at the base, Barry was very angry with Josh so he gave him a bit of a lecture, Iousaas was there too. The other Rangers were in the lounge room)

Barry: "You're a bandit now, who do you think you are a punk now. I can't believe you, your responsiblity is to defend this planet, you let your team down. You've let this world down!

Josh: "That wasn't suppose to happen that way"

Barry: "Oh really, then why were you there, your just a young punk, think about Ricci!

Iousaas: "Barry Please"

Josh: "I have thought about it, you might not think it but those guys out there are more of team and family to me then these Rangers!

Barry: "Give me your morpher, you are too unstable, an imbecile, this world can not wait until you decide to grow up!

Josh: (He gives Barry his morpher)" I've never ask to join this boy band anyways. I only did it for my sister, and as for you I hope you rot" (He starts to leave and Iousaas goes after him)

Iousaas: "Josh please reconsider"

Josh: "Buzz off old lady I'm done with this faction"

(Iousaas then goes back into the control room, Barry walks away leaving the morpher on the dash-board with Iousaas in the room. Meanwhile in the lounge room)

Paige: "I can't believe Josh would go this far"

Randy: "He still young, we're all still young, we all still do stupid things"

(Then Barry walks in)

Felix: "What is the situation with Josh Sir"

Marshall: "Rangers, you are now six. J Ricci has been demoted, I do not want back him in here"

Ivory: "No why it was probably just a mistake"

Matthew: "Man"

Denise: "What are we going to do with out him?

Marshall: "What you've done since you have started here, defend this planet, now that is enough" (He leaves the Rangers)

Matthew: (The Rangers got quite) "Aw come on guys, don't be sad (There was a pause) "hey how about we all go out for pizza. Huh, huh" (He looks at everyone)

(They all agreed)

Paige: "Hey Randy have you talked to your brother yet?

Randy: "Oh yeah, I'll call him now"

Isaac: (While on the phone) "Hello"

Randy: "Hello hey what are you doing later today?

Isaac: "Nothing why?

Randy: "You don't mind if we meet up at the pizzeria later today I have a couple of friends here I will like you to meet"

Isaac: "OOOOhh, is it her?

Randy: "Ehh kinda but there's others two"

Isaac: "Others?

Randy: "Not like that"

Isaac: "Hahaha I'm just kidding ok see you later than"

(Barry then walks in the control and see that the morpher was missing, he then starts to look for it.)

(Meanwhile back at the Gangs headquarters, Josh walks in while the others were enjoying the gold)

Eugene: "Man the hot stuff is going to be pleased"

(Josh enters)

Josh: "I'm sure he will"

Eugene: "Josh dude your ok" (He places his hand on Josh's shoulder)

Josh: "(He takes Eugene's hand off his shoulder) "Yeah I'm ok, just a little pissed off"

Ryder: "Yeah you probably are, those Rangers could have ruined everything for all of us, especially since now we are hitting the world-wide bank for our own pleasure"

Josh: "Yeah about that, what was that all about at the gold repository"

Eugene: "Gold dude"

Josh: "Don't be stupid, you all mobbed me for I could be bait for when the cops come"

Ryder: "What? No your being ridiculous"

Josh: "Yeah I was, I was really ridiculous, to think you guys where my friends, my family"

Eugene: "What's that suppose to mean?!

Josh: "I'm leaving this gang, you all are just a bunch of loser, I won't make the same mistake again" (He starts to walk off then Ryder walks to towards him and grabs his shoulder to turn him around)

Ryder: "Now you're a goody shoes now huh, you can't quit unless we beat you out" (The gang then surrounds him. Ryder goes closer to Josh face and starts pointing his finger at Josh's shoulder) "Remember you weren't the tough thing until you joined this group"

Josh: "I've got sour once I joined this group" (He knocks Ryders finger off his shoulder)

(Ryder instructs the gang to beat down Josh, but since Josh was well-trained in combat the gang got beat down to the ground)

Josh: "Now leave me alone already and tell this hot stuff, that I hope the Rangers one day find him and end him"

(Josh leaves while the gang was on the floor)

Ryder: "Forget him, we got bigger stuff to deal with"

(Meanwhile In the hallway at the Battalion base, the Rangers were walking through the hallway to leave the base then Iousaas walks towards them)

Iousaas: "Randy can I speak with you alone"

Randy: "Um Sure" (They walk a few feet aways from the other rangers)" Whats wrong"

(Iousaas shows him Josh's morpher)

Randy: "How'd you get that?

Iousaas: "Can you give it to him"

Randy: "Why me?

Iousaas: "I trust you, you have the heart for this, get him back with us. I know what he did was wrong but that shouldn't matter now, we really need him"

Randy: "Okkkayy"

Iousaas: "Oh Randy and I advice try to keep it away from, Ivory"

Randy: "hee hee Why?

Iousaas: "It's for our protections"

Randy: "Protection? "What do you have against her, if it wasn't for her a few times we would have been destroyed. I'll try my best to get Josh to accept his role back but you need to think of what you just said to me princess"

(He walks away)

Ivory: "Is everything ok?

Randy: "Yup" (He puts his arm around Ivory's shoulder and they all walk to the end of the hallway to leave the base, Iousaas just watches)

(Meanwhile in the City the Rangers were at the pizzeria)

Matthew: "What did the beauty queen Iousaas want?

Randy: "Oh nothing important just to give Josh his morpher back and other stuff"

Felix: "You have his morpher?

Randy: "Yeah, she choose me to give it him, which I don't know why"

Denise: "Isn't he to unstable for the power"

Randy: "What ever the reason may be it's his and we can use all the help we can get, Well might as well go find him"

Matthew: "But we are going to eat soon"

Paige: "Try checking the skate park he's always there"

Ivory: "I'll save you a slice"

(Meanwhile at the skate park, Josh was skate boarding still watching his back from the gang, then behind him he saw a few guys beating up a kid)

Josh: " Hey you pick on somebody your own size"

Thug 1 "You want a piece of us too"

(The thugs that were beating up the kid went after Josh. Josh had the upper hand until the one of the thugs put a weapon towards Josh head)

Thug 2: "Your not a big shot anymore are you"

(Then Randy came from behind took down the one of the thugs. Josh knocked down the other thug and then the thugs ran and so did the kid)

Randy: "Are you ok, what was that all about?

Josh: "Nothing, what do you want?

Randy: "Well then I came to give you this" (He shows him the morpher)

Josh: "I don't want it, you guys will be better off with out me. Did that old woman put you up to this?

Randy: "No...I't was my own doing"

Josh: "Then you keep it, less room in my pocket"

Randy: "But it's not mine, Josh we need you, Paige needs you, whatever the problem maybe don't let your parents disappearance take over your life"

Josh: "What do you know about my parents?!

Randy: "Paige... told us"

Josh: "That was none of your business Randy, stay out of my life! (He starts to walk away)

Randy: "My life isn't as perfect either, my father and brother went into war as well, yeah I was sad, misery, to not have my father around but just because he was gone doesn't mean I had to drop myself to that level, the level of those thugs"

(The other Rangers were still at the pizzeria and got a call, then at the skate park Randy got a call and looked at Josh)

(Meanwhile in the middle of the city, the Alien from before was still searching around and scaring everyone)

Alien: "Where is it"

Blue Ranger: "Right here" (He jumps and kicks the Alien)

Alien: "You guys again, jeez this must be a habit of yours"

Pink Ranger: "We are only going to tell you once, get lost or..."

Black Ranger: "Have a taste of the rainbow...wait thats not what i ment"

Alien: "Have taste of this" (He shoots a bolt of electricity towards them)

Blue Ranger: "ORff next time trooper black keep the nonsense jokes to yourself"

(Then the rangers go after the alien, then red ranger and green ranger arrive)

Pink Ranger: "Josh, your back"

Red Ranger: "Come on guys"

(Then the rangers get shot at and it was Nefarious)

Nefarious: "Not so fast Rangers"

Red Ranger: "You again"

Nefarious: (He looks at the alien) "You don't have to search any longer they are what you're looking for"

(Nefarious summons the zomuis,)

Green Ranger: "Let me take care of that alien"

(Nefarious went after the Red Ranger, the others fought the zomuis and the Green Ranger went after the alien)

(The Green Ranger was getting beaten by the alien)

Alien: "Not so electrifying are you"

(The Green Ranger takes out his Ace)

Alien: "What is that suppose to do my electric current with just go past it and through to you"

(The Green Ranger thinks for a moment and saw the Blue Ranger take out his ravaging Rangs, when the blue ranger threw his boomerangs water shot out of them. The Alien sends an electric charge towards the green ranger, so the green ranger catches the blue rangers rangs and throws it at Alien)

Alien: "No not water"

(The Green Rangers then attacks the Alien with his axe and takes him out)

Yellow Ranger: "Whooo nice one"

Blue Ranger: "Can I have my weapons back?

(The Green Rangers gives the Blue Ranger is weapons back)

Green Ranger: "You must feel dumb huh that you didn't think of that did ya"

Blue Ranger: "No any feeble-minded person would have consider using hydrogen and oxygen to halt the current flow"

Green Ranger: "What?

Black Ranger: "Bro seriously speak english!

Diamond Ranger: "hee well at least it's over now"

Green Ranger: "Not yet"

(Meanwhile at the bank, Josh's former friends were just about to escape)

Ryder: "ciao everyone thanks for the lute"

Eugene: "Hahaaa"

(Then the Black Ranger stops them at the door)

Black Ranger: "No I think its more like chip chip cheerio"

(The gang try to get out other ways but the rest of the rangers block their way. The bankers and the victims were really happy that the rangers came to help)

Eugene: "What are we going to do now?

Green Ranger: "That's easy, you see the jail just a few blocks from here can use a bunch punks like yourselves. You see we don't need you running the streets anymore causing trouble"

(Then the cops come from behind and arrest the gang members)

Eugene: "No no officers don't do this"

Green Ranger: "Bye dude"

Ryder: "You made a big mistake Rangers, Hot stuff will have your heads"

Blue Ranger: "Oh yeah about that"

Pink Ranger: "Well let him know when we see him, that we're ready to take him out if we have to"

(The gang was taken to the police cars)

(Then at the Battalion Base)

Barry: "J Ricci, you might act like a little rascal but I'm glad your on this team I hope you can accept my apology" (He sticks out his hand to shake Josh but Josh just looks at his hand)

Josh: "Don't worry Old man I'm not out yet, just be careful what you say next time because I won't be so soft on you" (He walks away)

Barry: "What?!

(The other rangers were shocked, and held Barry back from knocking Josh out)

Paige: "Oh please Marshall sir don't let that get to you, I will speak to him about apologizing to you right away, Josh! (She goes of to catch Josh)

Matthew: "I got to see this" (So he goes after her)

Denise: "My day is done here, I'm up for a manicure. You wanna come Ivory maybe you'll get a boyfriend that way" (Denise leaves)

Ivory: "What did you just say? (She then goes after Denise)

Iousaas: "Randy, I want to apologize to you, for earlier"

Randy: "Don't worry about me the one you should be apologizing to is Ivory"

(Then Randy leaves)

(Meanwhile at the pizzeria, Isaac was there eating a pizza)

Randy: "Hey sorry for the wait"

Isaac: "No problem. Once I got here they offered me a free pizza, something about the guys who ordered it left before they could serve it"

Matthew: "Aw man that was our pizza"

Randy" Isaac, I will like you to meet Matthew, Paige, Denise, Felix, Josh anddddd... Ivory"

Isaac: "Nice to meet you all"

Denise: "Wow Randy this is your bother? (She hands her hand to Isaac in an elegant way)

Isaac: "So your Denise" (He kisses her hand) "Is she the one? (Whispering to Randy)

Randy: "No you should remember her from last time"

Josh: "Why are we here again?

Randy: "Oh Isaac, I was hoping you could talk to my FRIEND here, his parent went to war and his sister will like for you to explain to him on how it is on the other side"

Josh: "What the?! What is this an intervention?

Isaac: "We'll I can't really tell him much but I'll do my best, come on bud"

Josh: "Bud? "No I Think I'm ok Randy told me enough"

Paige: "Go with him Josh"

(Josh walks away with Isaac and looks at the others angry)


	7. Power Rangers Ancient Age Ep 7

**The Ominous Savages **

(It starts off with students from Maven High School getting off the bus for school, but Matthew was still on the bus sleeping. While the students where getting off the bus drivers see Matthew still siting so he goes to wake him up)

Bus driver: "Hey Kid it's time to wake up,,Kid. This is your last stop"

Matthew: (He looks out and notices he's at school) "Oh yeah yeah thanks, tell me when it's over"( and then he heads back to sleep, the bus driver goes to the wheel and honks his horn and wakes Matthew up)

Bus Driver: "I'm serious kid get off my bus already!

Matthew: "Ok I'm going already"

(Then in class the teacher was handing back the quizzes they took yesterday,a student next to Matthew had an A+ and Matthew had a D-. Matthew wasn't pleased with his work and hit the desk with his head, then the bell rings. While the rest of the students were leaving the teacher called Matthew to her desk)

: "You know these grades aren't acceptable"

Matthew: "I know I'll do better next time"

: "Next time is your last time, Or you will not graduate"

Matthew: "I tried my best what else do you expect"

: "You haven't tried hard enough, I won't accept this. I'm going to give you one last chance to give me a passing grade, or you won't go to this week's field trip to the amusement park"

Matthew: "What?

(Meanwhile in outer space a time portal had opened, and something was coming through it)

Brancher: "Earth in the earliest of the 21st century"

Swift: "Our sensors are detecting their location now"

(Then at the battalion Base, Matthew was studying for the first time. Then Felix walks in)

Felix: "Finally putting your mind to good use?

Matthew: "Yeah but I can't defeat this villain on here" (Matthew was playing a portable game system)

Felix: "Put that away you know you need this grade, Barry will not be pleased if your still in high school and the rest of us have graduated...At least try"

Matthew: "I do try, but not when I'm fast asleep"

Felix: "You need to start opening your eyes, you got it in here (He points at his head) "but you just don't put your mind to it, you just need a push"

Matthew: "Ok then why don't you help me"

Felix: "I can't now, me and Penelope are trying to get the Zwords to combine.

Matthew: "Combine into what?

Felix: "Into a MegaZword. All the past Rangers have had one. Who knows the danger will be facing next... now I just need to find her"

Matthew: {Sigh} "Ok" (Felix walks off and then Matthew goes back to playing his game and then Penelope walks in)

Penelope: "Ooo what are you working on?

Matthew: "Oh this, just Trigonometry,easy stuff, Oh and Felix is looking for you"

Penelope: "You've got number 10 wrong its suppose to be 8, which is really easy if you payed attention"

Matthew: "Really? well what else do I have wrong?

(He lets Penelope do all the work)

(Meanwhile in the control room, Felix decide to work on combining the Zwords himself)

Felix: (He trys to combine the Zwords through a computer program, but it didn't work) "Whats missing?

Iousaas: "Are you ok?

Felix: "Yes mam I'm ok, I just can't seem to synthesize these machines

(Randy was in the lab room as well)

Felix: "Ok Randy"

(Randy had a ancient brass knuckle, he pointed it straight, and then he started to heat up, Felix saw this and stop the machines)

Felix: "Are you ok?

Randy: (Randy's shirt was burnts and his face had dirt patches) "Yeahh, I think"

(Then Penelope walks in)

Felix: "Where have you've been, I've been looking for you all over the place"

Penelope: "Ssssorry, I was just helping Matthew with his homework, he needed a lot of help"

Felix: "Oh really"

Randy: "Luckily your here, I'm getting cooked here, why do I have to do this again"

Felix: "Only the Power of Ra can activate the brass"

Iousaas: "Felix, what about that matter you found from the Kamo river before coming here"

(Penelope's eyes widen when she heared about the water. Then the next day at school Matthew hands in his work to , she was impressed)

: "Wow excellent work"

Matthew: "So how are things going for me ,to go to the field trip tomorrow?

: "A bit better so far"

Matthew: (While happy)"YEsss"

Ms. Chamber: "But after you've taken a short quiz before we leave tomorrow"

Matthew: "What?! but I did what you said"

(Then in the lunchroom)

Matthew: "Did you guys hear I might be able to go on the trip after all"

Paige: "Good Job"

Randy: "That's great"

Josh: "Cool"

Matthew: "But said I must pass a test tomorrow before the trip"

Denise: "Seesh"

Matthew: "I know"

Paige: "Aren't you happy for him? (she pads Felix's back)

(Matthew notices a little tension with Felix while Felix was siting next to Paige and Paige was rubbing his back friendly)

Randy: "Whats wrong with you Felix?

FeliX: "Everything is completely fine" (She takes her hand off his back and he moves slightly to the side, with an embrassed look on his face) " But in other words Are you going to do it on your own, or your going to have someone do it for you?

Matthew: "What are you talking about?

Felix: "Penelope told me she helped you on your assignment, I knew it couldn't be you after the meeting we had yesterday, you were to busy on your priceless video game"

Matthew: "I don't know what you're talking about"

(Then in the hallway Ivory got a call from Barry, so she goes somewhere in the school were no one can see her)

Ivory: "Marshall"

Barry: "Martinez, there is an abnormal reading heading towards your school on the north side"

Ivory: "That's near the lunch room, the others are in there"

Penelope: "We've tried to contact them but they aren't responding"

Ivory: "I'll check it out"

(Then back in the Lunchroom)

Matthew: "There is no way, I would cheat like that, no way"

Felix: "Is that what you're assuming, because apparently I've never witness such pretty writing from a guy like you in my life"

Paige: (She puts her hand on his shoulder again) "Don't get so hard on him Felix. That's something he has to think about"

Felix: (Felix was getting nervous and he moved away) "Yes mam, I mean Felix. oh forgive me that wasn't my objective"

(Then the wall behind them explodes, and 2 Aliens appeared)

Brancher: "Greetings students, we are the Ominous Savages, the most terrified Aliens in the Universe. We are here for one thing and one thing only, one of our fallen sources had informed us before his destruction that there is a Ranger here at this school, and the Rangers are the only ones who know were the Magnetic Fusion is"

(The Rangers were puzzled on how they knew a Ranger was at the school. Swift the 3rd Alien brought the rest of the students to the lunch room)

Brancher: "More Humans ehh, So which one of you is this Ranger...(The students and the Rangers kept silent) "Silent as a criket ay, Whirr"

(The Whirr had a sonic vibration powers so the students ears where throbbing)

Students and Rangers: "ARgghhhh, Aaahhhhh"

Matthew: "STOP!

Brancher: "This pitty little human can't be the Ranger, Whirr"

(The Whirr put all of his powers on Matthew and sent him falling towards a wall in pain)

Randy, Felix, Josh, Paige, Denise: "Matt!

Brancher: "This is what happens when you try to play hero, keep up the pressure"

(The Whirr kept his sonic cannon on Matthew)

Matthew: "arrggghhh"

Felix: "Alright, alright" (He noticed the Diamond Ranger sneeking up on them)"Ok I believe I know where this Ranger is"

Brancher: "Speak"

(Then Whirr stops hurting Matthew, then the Diamond Ranger whips her whip towards the Aliens and knocks them down)

Swift: "A Ranger"

(It gave all the students and the Rangers an advantage to escape)

Felix: "Get up" (He picks up Matthew)

(The other rangers went on one side of the school while everyone ran on the other side)

Josh: "Are you alright dude?

Matthew: "Yeah never been better"

(They all then morph)

Randy: "Ready?

All Rangers: "Super Stage the Ancient age!

(Meanwhile in the lunchroom, the Diamond Ranger was fighting the Aliens)

Swift: "Your Kinda good for a human"

(Then the other Rangers showed up before Brancher tried to grab the Diamond Ranger with his long arms)

Swift: "Now there's the rest of yous"

(The Rangers sent the Aliens flying through the back door were all the garbage was)

Red Ranger: " Lets go guys" (They all went after the Aliens, Blue Ranger was behind them and was stop by the bullies that always teased him)

Steve: "Whoooaa a power ranger"

Tim: "Is there anyway we can help you with dude"

James: "yeah you guys are awesome"

Blue Ranger: (While speaking to himself) "You guys" (Then to the bullies)"Your just in time" (He opens the dumpster door lid) " Climb in my buddies" (They all hop into the dumpster) "I'm going to need your help very soon so when i give you the signal you'll rush them ok"

Kelvin: "Ok heeeee" (They all gave a cheesy smile. Then the Blue Ranger closed the Dumpster door shut)

Blue Ranger: "Simpletons" (Then he runs to help the other rangers. The Aliens were having the upper hand against the Rangers)

Black Ranger: "ahhh"

Diamond Ranger: "Where did you guys come from?

Green Ranger: "OOOrgh"

Swift: "Year 2030"

Red Ranger: "Weren't we just there not to long ago oogfff"

(Then the Blue ranger comes and sends the Aliens fleaing)

Blue Ranger: "Is everybody in good condition?

Black Ranger: (stretching in pain) "Yup"

(The Blue Ranger see a small device on the Black Rangers heel)

Blue Ranger: "Stay still"

Black Ranger: "Why?

Blue Ranger: "Stop moving!

Black Ranger: "Okaay, okkaay"

Blue Ranger: "This is how they track us" (He shows them a tracking device)

Black Ranger: "Whoa, whoa, I did not know that was on me"

Green Ranger: "That looks like the technology that came off that electric Alien"

Red Ranger: "We better get back to the Base so Felix and Penelope can analyze this tracker"

(Meanwhile at Runnihura's hideout)

Swift: "We couldn't find that Alien that has the fusion just yet, but were are getting close"

Kek-t: "Good"

Runnihura: "Have you three encounter those 6..7 warrior punks yet"

Brancher: "Yes actually, I'm surprised only one had realized we were there before the others showed up, she pretty impressive I might say"

Kek-t: "Akila"

Runnihura: "You idiot I didn't just bring you here for the Fusion only"

(Then at the Battalion Base)

Penelope: "The matter I gathered from the tracker should give us more information on where these guys came from, but it will take time"

Felix: "Ok well let's get onto other stuff, like combining the Zwords" (He brings out the substance from earlier)

Penelope: "I don't think we should be using that, lets just get rid of it for the better"

Felix: "Penny this is our only hope on combining the Zwords, why do you want to throw this away"

Penelope: "Umm yyy..you know what, let me experiment with it, just get with the other guys please"

Felix: "I can help you, you know"

Penelope: "Nnno I'll be ok, it will me keep out of doing Matthew's work hee"

Felix: "Alright, I'll tell Randy to come back ok"

(Felix walks out)

Penelope: "You'll be safer with the rangers"

Josh: "How did you not know that tracker was on your boot?

Matthew: "Don't shout, How was I suppose to know it's not like I'm morphed 24/7"

Josh: "I wasn't shouting, this is SHOUTING!

Paige: " Your still affected by the sonic beams?

Matthew: (He puts cotton balls in his ears) "Well miss Paige I was blown 10 feet! with the sound still straight in my ear!

Randy: "Go get it check out"

Matthew: "What you say?

(Then Felix walks in)

Denise: "Aren't you suppose to be analyzing that tracker"

Felix: "Penelope insisted she'd do it"

Matthew: "Yeaaaah hee she does that a lot"

Felix: "Don't expect her to do your quiz for you tomorrow"

Matthew: "Who said she was going to help me, and stop screaming please"

Ivory: "Hey Felix what happened to those bullies early that were with you"

Felix: " OH NO! (Matthew jumps and falls backwards) "I left them in the garbage dumpster at school"

Denise: "What in the world are they doing in the garbage?

(Felix rushes out to get the bullies free)

Matthew: "I'm going with him I gotta see this"

(Then in the alley of the school. Felix was still running to the garbage dumpster)

Matthew: "Hey man wait up"

Felix: "You should have just waited at the Base"

Matthew: "I couldn't miss this"

Felix: "I could say the same about your missing assignments"

Matthew: "Felix, Alright I get it I wasn't trying very hard. But lets change the subject. Now I have a question for you"

Felix: (Still walking to the dumbster) "What is it?

Matthew: "Do you like girls?

Felix: (He froze and then turned to face Matthew) "What kind of question was that, Oh course I do"

Matthew: "You must be afraid of them huh. Paige just gave you a little tap and maybe a little flirt and..."

Felix: "anddd what? "I did no such thing"

Matthew: "And it was kinda funny the way you reacted"

Felix: "I'm not good with girls alright. Especially beautiful ones. All I've done in my lifetime is work, it's always been hard for me to go up to a girl"

Matthew: "Your not so squirmishly with our female enemies or Ivory and Denise"

Felix: "Ivory already has someone interested in her, Denise is just my partner. As for Raziya and Esi they are my enemies as you said. Oh and Squirmishly isn't a word"

Matthew: "HAHHAAAHAHAHAHA"

FeliX: "Its ok laugh, laugh your world out"

Matthew: "Sorry Man. Look I could help you with this. Get you out of this Fear. I see you've never dated a girl"

Felix: "You? Help me? I will not take the offer?

Matthew: "Aw come on man"

(Then a Garbage truck was going towards the dumpster the bullies where in so Felix and Matthew Ran as quickly as they could)

Felix: "Just stay here I'll handle this"

(So Mathew stood behind, then in the dumpster)

Tim: "How much longer until he tells us to get out?

(Then the dumpster moves, the garbage truck was picking up the dumpster to dumb it in the truck)

Kelvin: "It must be him"

(Then the dumpster starts to go down, and Felix opens the lid)

Felix: "you guys can leave now"

Steve: "What are you doing here you geek freak?

Felix: "I just saved you from be sliced to bits, a show of appreciation would have been pleasant"

Steve: "Thank you?! oh yeah right, you didn't do anything it was the blue ranger who saved us and told us to go in there"

(Then the 1st bully pushed Felix to the floor, Matthew was watching not to Far from them)

James: "Come on dude, don't waste your time on this punk"

Tim: (He sees Matthew hiding behind some trash bins) "Hey You!

Matthew: "Yeah man whats up"

Bully 2: "You know this guy?

Matthew: "Good Question well..."

(Then a sonic beam strikes Felix and Matthew and the bullies)

Brancher: "Hello students once again, and hello boy" (He looks at Matthew)

Felix: "You guys need to get out of here"

James: "You don't have to ask us twice" (And they ran)

Felix: "What do you want from us?

Swift: "Were sorry about our encounter earlier but we couldn't help but noticed you and your friend here were the only human that had the nerve to deceive us"

Brancher: "So do you have something more to say before we destroy you, like where is the magnetic fusion"

Matthew: "How are we suppose to know what that is"

(The Penelope runs towards them)

Penelope: "STOP!

Brancher: "You"

Penelope: "Let them go please its me you want and this" (She shows them the Kamo water or the substance Felix was handling)

Swift: "The Magnetic Fusion"

Felix: "No!

Brancher: "So you tried to travel back in time to when it is at its prime, you're a fool and you are just as much of a fool as the one who discovered it"

Felix: "What is that suppose to mean!?

Matthew: "Come on man this isn't the time"

Swift: "hee don't get too tough now blue ranger"

Brancher: "Yes we know who you are even you friend here the black ranger, Runnihura and you Rangers will parish now that we have the magnetic fusion, Whirr get rid of them once and for all, I'll get the little girl"

(Felix and Matthew dodge the sonic blast than Swift comes speeding past and throws felix)

Penny: {GASP!}

Matthew: "Felix!, Super Stage the ancient age! (now as the black ranger he fights Swift and whirr)

Brancher: "Nice to see you again" (He grabs Penelope)" Lets watch your friends be destroyed first, ARRGGH! (Felix shoots Brancher and charges to them)

Felix: "Super Stage the Ancient Age! (He fights Brancher, but Brancher bruises him and the blue ranger demoprhs)

Black Ranger: "Hold on buddy, I'm coming" (They injury him and he demorphs. Brancher then takes Penelope, Swift and Whirr go with him)

Matthew: "Err, Felix are you alright"

Felix: "Yeah yeah, just let's go get Penelope back" (He tries to stand) "AHH"

(Felix was bruised on his side)

Matthew: "Oh man, I need to get you back to the base"

Felix: "No, ehh just go get Penelope, I'll contact the others"

Matthew: "Don't be stupid now, I'm taking you somewhere safer"

(They arrive at the Base, the rangers rush up to them)

Randy: "What happened?

Felix: "The Savages attack us again, they took Penelope and the Kamo waters" (Matthew sits him down)

Ivory: "What's that?

Felix: "It came from the Kamo River in Japan, during the war, the earth had produce this same substance into the water. This only happens over a period of 100,000 thousand years. I found it a couple of months ago"

Matthew: "Wait so that's the magnetic fusion they were after, but why did they want Penny, wait didn't that tree, root, rubberban what ever his name is say someone had discover it before her, is that your daughter in the future?

Felix: "What?

Denise: "Aw you're gonna be come a dad now how cute"

(Felix Faints)

Paige: "Felix"

(The other rangers run to him expect Josh and Matthew.)

Ivory: "Felix"

Denise: "Wake up"

Felix: (While opening up his eyes) "Weird Dream" (When Felix awakens he sees all the girls surrounding him with Randy standing in front of him)" AHHh Ok I surrender"

(The girls were confused)

Matthew: "Nope it's not a dream that Penny maybe your daughter"

Felix: "NOoo"

Barry: "That can't be right"

Matthew: "I'm going to go find her"

Paige: "Will go with you"

Matthew: "Ok but I will need a distraction though"

Felix: "Your finally using your mind huh"

Matthew: "Yeah hee I guess I am"

(Penelope was held in a cave in Japan with the savages, that cave was the source of magnetic fusion)

Penelope: "I gave you what you wanted, let me go"

Brancher: "Oh well let you go, well let you go somewhere very deep"

(Matthew enters)

Matthew: "Oh please, you got to be kidding me"

Swift: (He grabs Penelope) "How did you know where we were"

Matthew: "It's called research dummy, I could see you came to this place to regain more of this fusion , but how dumb are you three to realize it wont happen for another 100,000 years"

(The aliens hear a noise outside)

Brancher: "Go check what it is" (He sends Whirr outside) "Not true Ranger, today is the day"

Matthew: (He starts to walk towards them) " How do you that dummy you didn't find it"

Swift: "Stay back"

Brancher: "What's taking Whirr, go check on him I'll keep her"

Swift: "But"

Brancher: "Go"

(Swift leaves)

Branhcer: "even if this is true I still have the fusion"

(the other rangers come in)

Green Ranger: "That fusion is as Fake as your face dude"

Brancher: "What, what happened to Swift and Whirr"

Yellow Ranger: "Oh them"

Red Ranger: "They were taken care of"

(The Pink Ranger shoots her arrows at Brancher, Matthew morphs and saves Penelope, Brancher runs to the other side of the cave)

Black Ranger: "Are you ok?

Penelope: "Yes Thank you, how'd you guys figure it out?

Black Ranger: "We just guess. So that's not the real water?

(Brancher runs to his ship and tries to dump the fusion into the space ships chamber, but nothing happens)

Brancher: "ERRRRR THOSE RANGERS WILL PAY!

(The Rangers make it to his ship)

Rangers: "Whoa!

(Then Swift comes out, and goes after the rangers and brings them down, the black ranger defeats him with smarts, but then swift, Brancher and whirr grew. They bring out their statues and point in to the sky and the Zwords come, Ivory stood with Penelope. The Rangers tried to defeat the Aliens without combining but it was no use)

Pink Ranger: "What do we do now?!

Penelope: "Ivory let me speak to Randy. Randy the Kamo water was combined with that brass, you can now combine, your are the only one that can release its power"

(Then the Brass knuckle appears in front of the Red Ranger)

Red Ranger: "This again (Sigh) Ok"

(There was a key shape the same shape as the brass so Randy tried to turn it but couldn't turn it because of its power, then finally his wrist turned and the Zwords combined into the Predynastic Megazword)

Red Ranger: "Lets get this over with rangers"

(The defeat the Aliens)

Rangers: "WHoooo, yeaahhh, yeeppeee"

Diamond Ranger: "Yeaaah, they did it"

(Then at the high school Matthew was turning in his quiz, Ms chamber looked at him and nodded her head)

: "Weelllll"

Matthew: "Yeah?

: "Your class is waiting for you"

Matthew: "YES, thanks " (He leaves to the bus. They arrived at the amusement park)

Teacher 1: "Ok everyone find your self a partner"

Matthew: (He walks toward Felix) "I past my test"

Felix: "I could see that haha, Great job. Hey look over there you got to see this" (He points at Randy being mobbed by a bunch of girls wanting to be his field trip partner)

Matthew: "Why does he get them all?

Felix: "It cracks me up all the time"

Matthew: "Because it's not you hahahaha"

(Felix stood silent thinking how he would react if he was in Randy's shoes)

Girl 1: "Can you be my partner"

Girl 2: "No You'll have more fun with me"

Girls: "ME me pick me"

Randy: (He notices Ivory smiling at him) "Ummm excuse me ladies, ah hey Ivory" (He walks through the girls)

Girl 3: "Urggh her again!

(Randy was with Ivory)

Ivory: "Having trouble?

Randy: "Yeeah"

(Then Randy and Ivory saw the bullies walking towards Matthew and Felix again)

Steve "I thought you didn't know him"

Matthew: "Sorry about that I forgot to tell you I did, you got a problem with that"

Tim: "Yeah, anyone that hangs with him gets clobbered"

Randy: "Hey, just leave them alone"

Steve: "Stay out of it Davidson"

Josh: "What are you going to do about it" (Denise, Paige arrive as well, and the bullies walk away)

Felix: "Thanks guys"

Matthew: "No problemo" (They all head to the rides)

Randy: "Um Ivory"

Ivory: "Yeah"

Randy: "Theres something I will like to tell you, uummm will you wanna ummm"

Matthew: "Come on already guys"

(Ivory heads toward the rides and so does Randy but disappointed)

(Then near the cave in Japan was Whirrs body and Brancher and Swifts ashes, some unknown thing walks up to him)

Unknown: "You'll be usefull later"


End file.
